


Pink With Evil

by MMPRPink



Series: Pink With Evil Series [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Pink Ranger, Gen, Green and Pink Swap, Kim Is A Champion Kick-boxer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: All Kimberly wanted was to fit in, make friends and forget a hard past. In Angel Grove, she will get more than she bargained for.





	1. New Girl

Chapter 1: New Girl

* * *

_"I love meeting new people;_

_I think everyone has a story to tell._

_We should all listen sometimes."_

\- Kim Smith

* * *

  _Friday…_

_ 17:00… _

_ 10th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Myself and my friends entered the Youth Centre. It's a great place to hang out after school and during the weekend. I turned to my friends, as you can see, we're not your average, run-of-the-mill teenagers. In secret, we are the Power Rangers; chosen specifically by an inter dimensional being named Zordon. To sum it up, he's a giant talking head in an energy tube; main reason is he was trapped in a time wrap many years ago. He formerly lived on a distant planet called Eltar. Our duty, he has entrusted upon us, is to protect our home from a long time old enemy: Rita Repulsa; her name says it all, a powerful space witch who will stop at nothing to conquer Earth and to destroy us.

It is quite easy to tell which colour ranger we are because of our… taste in clothes colour. I looked at my best friend, also sparring partner and brother-figure Jason Lee Scott, he's the Red Ranger. Trinity ' _Trini_ ' Kwan is Yellow Ranger, William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston: Blue Ranger, then Zachary ' _Zach_ ' Taylor: Black Ranger. And myself? I'm the Green Ranger. The source of our powers is a simple, but powerful gold Power Coin, each one has the engraving of a dinosaur, except for me. A Tyrannosaurus, Saber-toothed Tiger, Triceratops, Mastadon (really some relative of the Wooly Mammoth) and finally a Dragonzord, that looks something like Godzilla and/or Mecha Godzilla. Which is technically not a dinosaur, but a mythical creature. So far, we've been giving Rita a nice kick for the past couple of weeks. It's been quiet though, so we decided to enjoy it and get much needed school work done, as much as I hate it.

My friends and I took our seats in our usual places in the Youth Centre, think of it as our civilian version of the Command Centre. All of us sat down as the owner of the centre; Ernie, who makes the best food and the meanest smoothies and juices, came over to us. Sometimes small competitions are held here because of the decent size and space. Should I also add Ernie built a small gym!? There's also mats Jason and I can use to spar. On the side, along with Trini who is adept in her own style of Martial Arts; that Mantis Boxing Stance is not to be underestimated, we even give Zach and Billy some lessons too. It's primarily Billy though, Zach is fine; he developed his own style of Martial Arts by mixing his dance skills. Jason and I also teach the kids and adults if they want to. Billy is the brains of the team, he can hold his own in a fight; after a few lessons with myself and Jason, but without him, we'd be lost for ideas to outsmart Rita and her goons.

"Hey kids." Ernie greeted, "Would you like anything?" I looked at everyone, we have a tendency to order the same stuff.

"The usual guys?" They all nodded as Ernie instantly jotted our orders down in his notebook. We've ordered the same thing so many times, he practically has it memorised!

"Your smoothies and juices will be ready in a few minutes.",

"Thanks Ernie." Said Trini. I leaned back into my seat.

"That Maths test almost killed me!" Jason exclaimed,

"Hey! What do you have against Calculus?" Billy joked,

"Dude, my brain is mush from Differentiation and don't get me started on the rules! Who created them!? Sometimes I have difficulty in figuring out how to use the Product and Chain Rule!" Zach complained. We all burst out laughing,

"It wasn't that bad. However, Integration was a pain, even if it was the introductory basics." Trini slagged. She's the only person in this group who can translate Billy language. It got even better after they accidentally switched bodies thanks to his machine. His first attempt at reading minds, let's say a few miscalculations was an understatement.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that test is done." Said Jason. We all hummed in agreement. Shortly, Ernie came back with our drinks, placing them on the table. I reached for my back pocket to pay him, but he raised his hand.

"It's on the house Tommy." Our faces fell. We always pay him and we chip in together to give him a nice tip!

"Ernie we can't do that!" Jason argued,

"It's fine kids." I was about to protest when I heard a loud, aggressive ' _Hiya_ '! I looked to the left and I swear if I kept my mouth hanging any longer, I'll be collecting flies!

Jason and the others followed suit as we watched a young, petite brunette spar with someone. Her style definitely isn't Karate like myself and Jason; her stance was different too. She was kicking a lot: roundhouse, side and front kicks, even flying kicks. We watched as she gracefully moved in closer to her opponent, so close he switched tactics and the spar has become the equivalent of a boxing match. For someone her size, I'm guessing five foot-three inches, not to mention approximately one hundred and ten pounds! Jason is about twice that in muscle mass! She's holding her own pretty good. The new girl did a back flip, quickly followed by a well executed sweep kick, the side of her foot, connecting with the man's ankle. I grimaced as her sparring partner hit the mat with a solid ' _thud_ '. Note to myself: don't piss her off.

"Amazing huh?" Ernie said, snapping us out of our gaze.

"Who is she Ernie?" Trini asked,

"That's my niece Kimberly, she prefers Kim though." Jason choked on his drink and stared at the owner wide-eyed.

"Kimberly!? As in the Kimberly Ann Hart!? Junior and Senior State Champion Kickboxer of New York!?",

"The one and only. She's fourteen; will be fifteen in February and has a Grade Two Blackbelt. Her and her mom; my sister moved here recently after she went through a bad divorce four years ago. It hurt poor Kim quite a bit." His voice grew sad, but continued, "They're not long here, moved from; as you said Jason, New York a couple of months ago." Wow, for a girl her age, Kimberly's life didn't seem so easy.

The others continued talking to Ernie about the background of his niece, but I was still entranced by her. She's absolutely gorgeous! Her brown hair was tied back neatly into a ponytail, she was wearing her Gi, minus the jacket that was hanging on the bar, so underneath was a pink tank top. I stared as she walked over to her gear bag, pulling out a towel and a bottle of water. She gave her partner a high-five. I heard them speak.

"Thanks Kim! Great spar! Remember, I'll get you back!" The middle-aged man laughed, patting her shoulder.

"In your dreams. See you Mike! Thanks for the lesson!" Is he like her trainer or something? Kimberly wiped her face with the towel to get rid of the sweat from exerting herself. I can't believe she's fourteen and a State Champion! She's a god damn protégée! But of course, I have a similar reputation as well. I worked my way up the ranks in Karate very quickly. Wow, her petite body is well built; her arms were muscular, but toned, broad, strong shoulders, so were her legs, flat stomach, but she is at a healthy weight for a teenager. I didn't realise I was staring for much longer than I actually needed. I snapped out of my dazed state when Zach clicked his fingers in front of me. I turned to my friends, who were all giving me a teasing look.

"Already falling for her Tommy?" The black ranger laughed,

"What!? I- no! It's not-" I can't believe I stuttered!

"Well then, we should get you two aquatinted. Come on lover boy!" Before I could object, Trini grabbed me by my hands, pulling me towards Kimberly, who was just packing up.

Trini dragged my reluctant, shy ass towards Kimberly. She looked up, seeing us. She is beautiful, she's literally the walking ' _If looks could kill_ ' sort of person. Her soft brown eyes were captivating! My mind was already racing, what do I do? What do I say? What can I do before she starts thinking I'm some kind of joke? A play boy? Or some high school jock!? Trini had me standing before Kimberly before I could count to five. We just stood there awkwardly, not knowing who will make the first move. Being the silent ninja, I bet Trini just rolled her eyes. She broke the silence.

"I'm Trini." She said, shaking Kim's hand, which she happily accepted, smiling, but shyly.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly. Just call me Kim." Trini pointed her finger to me then,

"And this man behind me, is Tommy Oliver." Her jaw dropped,

"Tommy Oliver! State Karate Champion!? No way! I've read so much about you!",

"I can say the same about you too!" Well done Tommy! You hardly read a thing about Kickboxing! Jason reads more into that! Way to make a fool of yourself Champ! Before I could ask more about her, Kim looked at her watch and went wide-eyed.

"Oh my god! Is that the time!? My mom is waiting for me!" In her frantic state, she grabbed all her gear, not bothering to change out of the Gi. "Nice seeing you Tommy, Trini."

She ran past us with impressive speed, no doubt her cardio is thanks to her training and fighting style. Man, I better start reading up about this sport before I become a laughing stock in front of her. I heard her say goodbye to Uncle Ernie, I guess that's what she calls him and rushed out the door. I wonder will I see her again? I turned around as the whole gang, even Ernie was laughing at me. I crossed my arms, feeling very humiliated. In point two seconds, I made myself look like a fool in front of Ernie's niece. There goes my dignity as great Green Dragonzord Ranger. Kimberly is cute though, I wonder do I have a chance? Oh shit! I have to get through Ernie and her mom! Ask for their approval… I never even met her mom! God, Zordon and the Power please help me!

"Well Tommy, I see my niece has you very smitten." Ernie slagged as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hardy har-har." I grumbled. Without warning, our communicators went off. The Power Rangers are needed once more. We all snuck off to a quiet area, huddling close to Jason and activated his communicator.

"We read you Zordon. What's up?",

 _"Rita has sent down another monster to terrorise Angel Grove. He is in the park."_ Zordon explained,

"OK. We'll handle it. You can count on us." Billy and I scanned the area to make sure it was safe enough to morph without being busted. The coast was clear and I gave Jason the thumbs up.

 _"Good luck Rangers. May the Power protect you, always."_ Alpha disconnected the communication link. We all put our right hand behind our backs, getting into typical morphing stance. It's almost second nature now.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called out, as we raised our morphers.

"Dragonzord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabertooth Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once the morphing sequence was completed, we teleported to the monster's location. Will Rita ever learn?

_ Short Time Later… _

( _Scene: Moon Palace, The Moon, Space_ /No POV)

Squatt and Baboo hugged each other in comical terror as their Empress, Rita Repulsa; a strong witch and a long time enemy of Zordon of Eltar, cried out in anger as she walked away with impossible grace in her oversized robes, from her telescope. She had just witnessed another ranger victory and it makes her sick. Her henchman and faithful general: Goldar, a golden armoured flying monkey; with some scores to settle with the Green and Red Ranger, stood in his place, knowing to hold his tongue, unless he wanted to incur the wrath of his mistress. Finally, the mastermind and creator behind all the monsters is Finster and he has surely lost count of how many of his creations fell victim to the Power Rangers and he admits to himself, silently: Zordon has picked very worthy Earth humans to fend off Rita and her conquest for Earth. They are true embodiments of ' _Teenagers with Attitude_ ' and they sure tick all the boxes no doubt.

"Oh, I have a headache!" Screeched Rita, a phrase that she used over and over, every time Rangers claimed victory. Ever since the appearance of the Rangers, her frequency in headaches increased drastically, enough to give everyone else a headache too. The centuries old witch continued her rant. "I am sick and tired to losing to those Power Brats! At this rate Earth will never be mine!" She turned to whack Goldar on the head with her wand for no obvious reason. Goldar is always the one to get whacked. An idea suddenly hit the winged monkey, as his mistress verbally lashed out at Squatt and Baboo even though they did absolutely nothing.

"My Empress, permission to speak." He asked,

"Speak you thick pickle head!" Rita replied, but still annoyed,

"You still have the Pink Pterodactyl Power Coin right?" The witch cocked her head.

"Yes! It's been here ever since I stole it from Zordon before he trapped me in that bloody dumpster ten thousand years ago!" Rita strolled over to a small, jewellery sized chest and opened it. Inside was a gold coin, similar to that of rangers that is the source of their power, it sparkled pink, with positive energy. On the face of the coin, was an engraving of a Pterodactyl. Despite the lack of a Ranger to control the Pterodactyl Zord, the Rangers are capable of commanding it remotely. Rita finally copped on to Goldar's plan.

"For once that monkey has a brain after all." She thought. The witch of pure evil knew what she had to do to end the Power Rangers once and for all. If monsters can't do the job right, then she'll have to fight fire with fire. The only setback is the coin will not choose anybody to wield its ancient power, it chooses the Champion. For over a millennia, the Power Coin has chosen its master, it just needs to be reunited. "A Pink Ranger under my command, to forever serve me? It's brilliant! The Power Rangers will not know what hit them! First, I will empower and corrupt the coin. Its power to rival that of the Green Ranger!"

Without another word, she made the necessary arrangements to cast her spell on the coin. When everything was in place, she recited a spell in an ancient language, then pointed her wand towards the coin. The coin floated in midair, becoming red hot and as soon as it fell back onto the altar, the red died down. The Power Coin that was once a beautiful bright gold colour, was now a very dark gold, border lining black, as a sign it is now consumed by darkness.

"Pterodactyl Power Coin, reveal to me the warrior, you have deemed worthy to use your great power!" The coin glowed, as a visual or a vision appeared before Rita and her goons. The image was a young brunette, no younger than fourteen and wearing a pink tank-top and a tracksuit pants. Her brown eyes were full of life, sparkling with curiosity, ambition and determination. A ghostly voice filled the air, the voice of the now evil Pterodactyl. It whispered the identity of its wielder.

 _"Kimberly Hart. Find Kimberly."_ The voice lasted for a literal five seconds before going silent and the visual vanished. The glow of the coin died down. Rita laughed with much wickedness.

"The end of the Power Rangers is upon us! As much as I want to kidnap this Kimberly Hart immediately, I must test her prowess in battle." She began to walk off. "I must plan the next move!"

The Power Rangers will surely be in trouble. They faced many battles and come out on top, but how will they fare against one of their own?

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 19:00… _

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I turned the keys in the keyhole to open the door and let myself in. I sighed mentally, a new house, new town, new start. Mom insisted on moving after dad walked away from us and mom filed for a divorce. Mom and dad did have a rocky relationship when I was around. At the beginning, they were happy with each other, like a match made in heaven. When I came along, they so overjoyed, by the time I turned six, everything went down hill, like a spiral. Fate suddenly decides to be a bitch. Dad had a very good job as a lawyer, but it kept him working late in the office. His co-worker, more like his personal assistant also worked late too. It seemed innocent at first, just a boss-employee relationship.

Then… mother began to distrust him. Every night he came home late, later than normal and it was always an argument. A war of words and accusations. I did my best to ignore it. Dad wouldn't do anything to hurt mom! Being late was part of his job right? It wasn't until one fateful night, I was in bed, waiting for dad to say goodnight to me, like he always did. I was ten. Without warning, either mom or dad, not sure who, stormed into the house, the door banged against the wall. I snuck out of my bedroom to see what was going on. Mom and dad were yelling again, I knew my dad had an explosive temper, which my mom handled well; but it was worse… tenfold. My mom's eyes were red and puffy, yet tears still managed to stream down her face. Dad did everything to calm her, but nothing worked, she was beyond angry with him. She was enraged. I could make out some words, something like mom paid someone to spy on dad and take photos. I was too young to understand.

However, you guessed right, that personal assistant or secretary whatever the term is, the reason dad was always late coming home… they were busy with each other. In other words dad was having an affair. Sure he did work late, but working late meant he was able to do other things, such as senselessly shagging his PA behind mom's back! He had a four year long affair! I never knew what betrayal felt like, until that night. Mom and dad were never able to recover their relationship. They never even tried. Worst, dad left when I was in the final stage of the Junior Kickboxing Championship. I barely scraped a First Place, it was pure skill and luck I have managed to win it. However, since then, I could never forgive dad for leaving us. I hated him and felt so ashamed to his daughter.

After four years in New York, mom thought we needed a fresh start. We were going to move to a town in California where Uncle Ernie resides: Angel Grove, also home of the Power Rangers. The idea seemed absurd to me with all these random monster attacks, but since the Power Rangers are around, I know we'll be safe.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out. We've been staying in Angel Grove now for about… three months. Now, this house feels somewhat like home. I haven't attended the school here yet, mom has been onto Angel Grove High School, but it took some time to get all my records transferred.

"In the kitchen Kim!" Mom answered back. I dropped my gear bag and headed to the kitchen. I went over to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple. "How was your sparring session with Mike?" Let's say Mike is an old friend living here and since he heard mom and I were moving here, which meant I had to drop out of my original club; he offered to train me to keep on top.

"It was grand. Like any sparring session." I took a bite out of my apple.

"I still don't get why you didn't stick to Gymnastics.",

"We've been through this mom! I tried! But Kickboxing was my higher calling!" I exclaimed to defend my choice and changing of sport. I did Gymnastics back home for a few weeks, I liked it, but never enjoyed it. When I took up Kickboxing though, I felt alive, more alive than being on the bar. However, if I see a bar, I will use it as a means to relax.

"I just don't like seeing you get hurt." Mom replied lamely,

"Like Gymnastics is any safer! I read a lot of people fell of various bars during routine and were lucky to survive them! Others weren't so lucky! As a matter of fact, safety is paramount in Kickboxing! So please stop worrying for my welfare!" Countering her statement.

"I know. I'm sorry Kimmy." Mom sighed, "I worry about you way too much. I sometimes forget you're fourteen and quite mature for your age." It's true, cause I'm an only child, my mom has a tendency to forget I'm growing up. There are days she treats me like a ten year old, or younger, someone who needs to protected from the evils of the world. I'm not talking about the Power Rangers' enemies, just typical human nature problems. Then my head reminded me of something.

"Mom, did you ring the school about me attending?",

"As a matter of fact I did. All your records from your school in New York are fully transferred onto their system. You're starting on Monday and you'll get the timetable of your classes when you head in." Explained mom.

I had a look at the clock, it's getting late, I should have an early night. Mike wants me to go to the park with him for fitness. That means running to improve cardio and speed, dynamic stretches and a lot of push-ups; forty being the usual, but he may make it fifty-four. So he'll be picking me up in the morning, by morning I mean six-thirty! Mom finished cleaning the dishes and we both decided to have an early night. I wonder what school will be like? Will I fit in and make friends? Even if I do Kickboxing, my self-confidence isn't any better. It only shows when I compete and that's it. Outside the competition, I'm just a shy young girl.

_ Three Days Later… _

_ Monday… _

_ 9:00… _

_ 13th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Ernie pulled his car up outside the entrance of my new school. I looked out, it looks better than than my previous school. I was told the school principal Mr Caplan is waiting for me and will bring me to my first class, which so happens to be English with Ms Appleby. I'm new, I know the class has already started since classes begin at eight forty-five. It means I already missed the first fifteen minutes. They shouldn't mind, hopefully. I hope the teachers are nice themselves, ortherwise, I should've stayed in bed, or gone for another training or sparring session with Mike. Uncle Ernie gave me a warm smile.

"You'll be fine kiddo. You know where to find me." I smiled back at him. I placed hand on the door handle to open it, but I paused for a second. I needed to get his opinion on something.

"Ernie, can I ask you something?",

"Fire away.",

"Are you angry at my father? For the things he did?" Uncle Ernie sighed, I know he was hit hard by my father's actions and the divorce. He genuinely thought after giving his speech and blessing at the wedding, everything will be fine. When my mom called him, I have never heard him so angry. From what I heard from mom; her side of the story. I wasn't even born yet!

"I won't lie to you Kimmy. I'm furious with your father. He won my sister's heart and broke it. What makes it worse, he managed to keep his affair hidden for four years. If I was meet him again, if I could, I'd send the Power Rangers after him." We both laughed. I don't think the Rangers are like that. They defend Angel Grove from weird monsters, not get involved in family affairs. "Come on. Don't keep Caplan waiting."

I said goodbye to Uncle Ernie as I stepped out of his car, swinging my schoolbag over my shoulder. I waved as he drove off, no doubt to open up the Youth Centre before the storm of students and people come rolling in. I entered the school, quickly finding Mr Caplan's office. My knuckles rapped on the wooden door, with the fuzzy glass windows, gently. Angel Grove High School isn't bad in size, so getting lost will not be a problem. Thank god, my old school was nightmare to navigate. This building feels slightly more… homely in a strange manner. I think Angel Grove will be perfect and nothing will ruin that. Mr. Caplan's voice rang through the door, telling me to enter. I opened the door.

"Ah, Kimberly Ann Hart correct?" I nodded silently. He grabbed a page off his desk, handing it to me. "This is your timetable for the year and your locker number is on the right hand corner, it also has your locker code. Try not to lose it. Now follow me, I'll bring you Ms. Appleby's English class." Mr. Caplan gestured to me to follow him and so I did. I followed the principal, trying to note the different corridors and where everything is. Before I knew it, we reached the English class and it was nine-fifteen. Mr Caplan straightened his suit and knocked on the door, then opening it.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I was on the verge of falling asleep in English class until the door knocked, jarring me awake. Jason and Zach were snickering at me, while Trini and Billy were on the verge of face-palming. It's not the first time I almost fell asleep in the class. We all looked as Mr Caplan walked into the classroom, which doesn't happen very often. Our English teacher turned.

"Mr Caplan." She welcomed, "What brings you here?",

"I am here with a new student." He answered simply. New student? I wonder who it is. He moved to the side to allow the student walk in. A young girl dressed in jeans, white sneakers and a light pink shirt. Her long, slightly dark-brown hair was down loose, just reaching her shoulders. Slung on her back was a light-blue school bag with swirls of pink in it. Wait… I recognise that girl! She's the one from the Youth Centre! Ernie's niece! Don't drop your jaw Oliver! Mr. Caplan introduced her to the class. "Students, this is Kimberly Hart. I expect you to make her feel comfortable and welcome. That is all." The principal left, closing the door behind him. I'm suddenly wide awake now.

"It's nice to meet you Kimberly." Ms. Appleby smiled. "Take a seat beside Tommy, the young man in the green shirt." Of all students, why me?

Kimberly silently sat down on the seat, the desk that was always empty. She unzipped her bag, taking out her note copy and pen. The class continued, but I found myself distracted as Kimberly took down some notes. I ripped out a small page, writing a short note, all it said was that she can take my previous notes to catch up on missed work. Also, she can come to my friends as well for help, and sneakily, I handed it to her. Thank god we were sitting so close. Otherwise, it'll be like Pass the Parcel. Of course, the new girl was sharp eyed, as she quickly took my note before the teacher turned. I was waiting for her to write a response, but instead, she gave me thumbs up and mouthing: Thank you.

I was drawn in by her beautiful brown eyes, they were lighter shade than mine, but brown nonetheless.

"Tommy!" Ms. Appleby called out. I looked up, staring at the teacher with lightening quick reflexes. "I hope you were listening. In Shakespeare's Tragedy: _King Lear_ , what did Lear himself fail to perceive?" Shit! I was about to open my mouth when Kimberly saved me from being humiliated. She knew I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy staring at her!

"He failed to see those who really loved him despite his behaviour due to his old age and those who want to use him for personal gain. Goneril and Regan toyed with his vanity to win their share, but Cordelia refused to play the game and spoke the truth. That is the major flaw in Lear's character, apart from his uncontrollable temper. Also, Shakespeare cleverly uses eyes, not just in its literal form, but metaphorical too. Lear could not ' _see_ ' the ones who loved him genuinely and those who really didn't. Everything in _King Lear_ so far, is one big political game of Chess." I noted everyone in the class dropped their jaws, gave her blank stares or were just surprised at her response; even Ms. Appleby was shocked. Damn, did she study this before? She read right between the lines, even giving extra detail. Even if I could repeat the same answer, she made it sound better.

"Excellent Kimberly. Good to see someone has been attention." Appleby glared at me. She even emphasised 'someone'. So much for getting away with it. I'm lucky though, that glare was a warning. Before she could open her mouth again, the bell went. Thank god!

Kimberly walked out before I could even thank her for saving my butt in class. I guess it's shyness, doesn't seem like the girl I've seen at the Youth Centre. If I could befriend her and get her to become comfortable with my own friends, then she may come out of her shell.

_ Ninety Minutes Later… _

_ 10:45… _

( _Scene: School Hallway, Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I managed to get my locker open, following the set code given to me on the timetable. Thankfully it's Break Time, because I'm starving! I began to place the books I used in the three previous classes into it, then pulling the next out, into my bag. Fortunately, it's a double and not two single classes. The next one is Science, not exactly one of my strong subjects, maybe there's extra classes given here. I was lucky to pass some Science Exams in my old school. My best classes would be English, Math and History. Thinking about English class, I think I brought unnecessary attention onto me.

I was focused on minding my own business, I didn't see two lads approaching me. I raised my head and now, I wish I didn't. These two look like your typical bullies, only more idiotic. Why me of all people? One young lad was fairly fat, I wouldn't say obese or overweight, just… fat and the other, he was skinny. I scoffed like this was some sort of joke and I resumed to place my bag into the locker, so it'll be safe. I can return to grab it before next class. One of the boys, the large, burly one began to talk to me. Please leave me alone!

"Hey. I'm Bulk and this is my buddy Skull." Are their names short for something? I hope so because their parents must be really weird. "You new here? If you want, we can help you find your way around." Skull repeated Bulk's words like a parrot and stupidly laughing.

"I'm a quick learner. So no thanks." I told them, pulling my best disinterested tone. I closed my locker, locking it. The two of them persisted.

"Want to go out tonight lady?" Skull had the nerve to ask that!? He'd be the last guy I would ever consider!

"The hell!? The answer is no. Now please leave." Skull reached out to grab my arm, but I slapped it away. "And touch me, I will end you." I warned,

"Feisty are we?" Skull slagged, "I like women with spunk in them." Bulk and Skull were too close to my comfort zone and I pushed them away from me, leaving enough distance between us. Instinctively, I decided to threaten them. I leaped, performing a series of Flying Roundhouse Kicks, narrowly missing their faces, followed up with various boxing style punches. They soon got the message that I'm not interested and I will defend myself if I have to. They backed up, more like running away.

I heard a group of people laughing behind me. I guess I'm not the only one they tend to annoy. The group of five approached me. I recognised Tommy and Trini, but not the other three boys. They all seem nice, maybe I should try to warm up to them. It appears they mean well. Trini, if I remember correctly spoke.

"We saw those two clowns annoying you. That's Bulk and Skull as you know. Just ignore them, they're the biggest idiots you'd ever meet in your life.",

"Yeah, Tommy-boy here was about to come rescue you, but it seems like you handled it pretty well." I placed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. It's a habit I do when I'm embarrassed or nervous. I swear, I think saw Tommy blush, how adorable. "Oh sorry! I'm Zach!" We shook hands.

"Jason Scott." Greeted the tall guy, wearing red. Damn! He's built like a tank! His voice sounds kind of sexy, but my gut tells me there's something brotherly about him and if I was to date him, it wouldn't go very far.

"And I'm Billy." The voice belonged to a nerdy looking fella wearing glasses and overalls. Not to mention, he was wearing a nice shade of blue. I shook hands with them all.

"Say, we're going to meet up at the Youth Centre after school. Want to come?",

"Sorry. I can't! Maybe at the weekend? My trainer is brining me with him to sign up to his club so I can compete in tournaments and I have a training session later. However, I would like to meet up with you guys." I said,

"We'll say Saturday then!" Tommy offered, his voice sounding eager,

"Saturday it is then." My day couldn't get any better.

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Moon Palace, The Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Rita was spying on her soon to be evil Pink Ranger through her telescope. The young girl Kimberly seemed to be enjoying her new life in Angel Grove. Rita could not hear what was being said, but the body language, the smile and sparkle in her eyes could tell all. The only problem is capturing her could be difficult now that she is befriending the Power Brats. She will have to act quickly and strike when she is alone.

"Soon my Pink Ranger! You're going to get more than you bargained for in Angel Grove! You will be mine forever! And to serve me as my faithful warrior!"


	2. Chosen Against Thy Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kimberly wanted to have is a normal life as a teenager. Too bad fate has different plans for her.

_"To the fall of the Power Rangers!_

_I'll destroy you, one and all!"_

\- Jason David Frank (Thomas " _Tommy_ " Oliver);

_Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers - Green With Evil: Out of Control_

* * *

 Chapter 2: Chosen Against Thy Will

* * *

  _Four Days Later…_

_ Friday… _

_ 11:40… _

_ 17th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Maths Class, Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

My stomach silently growled in the middle of Maths class. I had to mentally sigh, because I'm not lying about the fact I am starving! Mike really upped the training ever since I mentioned to him about a charity tournament being held in roughly six weeks time. In other words: I'm burning more calories than I usually do. Since I'm new, I did kind of think about helping the community out. I heard of the things Tommy and his friends did, all their contributions to make Angel Grove a better place. Uncle Ernie's business is doing fine, so it's not for him. If something was wrong, I would've asked him if he needed help, but my uncle is stubborn and will only accept help if needs be. I'm doing the tournament for Angel Grove Children's Orphanage. A wonderful centre for orphaned children and it relies solely on government funding and donations from the public.

However, with the government's new budget this year, the type of funding the orphanage relies on has been cut considerably and now, the facility is desperate for donations. Winning the competition will stop it from forced closure. The prize money is a hundred-thousand dollars. The charity competition is national standard; open to Kickboxing clubs all over but, only one member of each club can compete and usually, it's the best of the best, and as much as I hate to say it: of the best. No doubt the clubs will send in their top competitors. There will be competitors from all the fifty states. However, participants who failed to win the top prize at least won't go home empty handed. They'll be awarded one-thousand dollars for their charity. That is generous of the sponsors. Mike let me apply for it, he knew I would be more than capable of handling my opponents. I did mention to him it's a mixed gender match, so I could be against a guy and/or girl. My mom would have a heart attack if she heard that, but I spared with several boys as well. Ninety percent of the time, they underestimate me because I'm a girl, but let's just say… by the end of the match, I send them home limping.

As of now, I'm training, preparing for it. I don't want the orphanage to close! Where will all the children go? It's not right! That orphanage has done so much!

"Kimberly!" My head shot up, hearing my name being called out by the maths teacher, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes sir?",

"Would you mind integrating this equation for me please?" I looked at the blackboard; the equation written was: _e^7x + 2x^-1 - 9x^3_. I thought a little hard before answering. He's seeing if I know the different forms of Integration and where to use them. He's trying to catch me out with _2x^-1_ ; people make the mistake to bring it to _2x^0_ which is _2_. I knew what to do.

"It's _1/7e^7x + 2ln|x| - 9x^4/4 + c_." The teacher wrote the answer I called out, only to stare at it for a few seconds. He turned and nodded at me.

"Very well done Kimberly. Despite being new here, keep up that pace, you'll be fine." I nodded back in response. The teacher was about to continue when the bell went off signalling lunch break. Thank god! Perhaps Tommy may let me join him and his friends during the lunch period? I have a tendency to be a bit of a loner though, sort of have been when I lived in New York. I did hang out with my classmates, but I didn't feel close to them. I was sort of outcasted in my old school because of my interests. Don't get me wrong, I do love shopping, but I felt alienated due to my love for Kickboxing. Everyone thought any forms of Martial Arts and Self-defence is a male dominated sport. That quickly changed, I was being looked at with jealousy when I started to win competitions and tournaments. That shut them all up though. The downside of it all, which was why I was so happy to transfer, is because I was a target for bullying too.

However, speak of the devil as I was packing my bag, Tommy approached me, giving me a friendly smile. Oh man! Why do I always get butterflies in my stomach, every time I see him? He seems to have that effect on me, but yet, I somehow make him nervous too. We're both even.

"Hey Kim… you don't mind me calling you Kim? Do you?" It's so cute when he gets flustered, but I responded.

"No, it's fine. My name is a mouthful to say either way.",

"Do you want to come to the Youth Centre for lunch and we can walk back to the school then?" He offered. Fine by me! I would have been too shy to approach them. I would definitely need Tommy to be with me.

"Sure." I answered.

Tommy and I walked over to our lockers to place our school bags in them. What luck! We're practically neighbours! Who knew? I grabbed my lunch money, then myself and Tommy left for the Youth Centre together.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 11:45… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I followed Tommy into the Youth Centre, we soon found the others sitting in their seats having lunch. Jason? Yeah it's Jason, the guy wearing bright red, saw us and waved, gesturing to come over. We approached them, Tommy casually sat down between Jason and Zach, but I stood there awkwardly. My shyness is kicking in again, it's not that I don't trust them, I just feel uncomfortable. Trini, suddenly grabs a chair behind her and places it next to her. She gave me a warm smile. Trini really knows how to read people and she seems to have already taken a liking to me. I thought she would go all mama-bear to protect her whole group of friends. She act like she is the mother of the gang. They're all just welcoming me into their social circle!

"Kim, we don't bite. Sit your ass down!" Guess she's not too afraid in being direct either. I turned to see Ernie coming over.

"Hey kids. Treating Calamity Kim well?" I groaned, face-palming. He promised not to use that nickname! How I got that nickname is a whole different story, which I rather not get into right now. I'm gonna have to punch something later in the day, I can't hit my uncle for it. I could hear Trini chuckling next to me and as if I was her best friend or something, I gave her a playful, but hard punch to her arm. She did not see it coming.

"Ow! Damn Kim! You hit hard!" She complained, rubbing the area I punched.

"That's what you get for chuckling." As a retort, Trini playfully sticks her tongue out at me.

"Relax kiddo. Usual order?" Everyone nodded. "Kim?"

"Just a salad and my strawberry protein shake.",

"A salad!? Kimmy! Live a little." Jason groaned, but he has that little shine in his eye. I know he's teasing but it's like he's subtly begging me to change my order. I grinned, and he knew I gave in. "Actually Uncle Ernie, I'll have a cheese burger.",

"You guys are going to be a bad influence on my niece." He joked and walked off with our orders. I glared at Jason, who was smiling victoriously. Karate expert with a Black Belt or not, I'm going to kick. His. Ass. I will make him hit the mat so hard, it will make him think he was run over by a truck. Ten times.

"Hey Kim!" I looked at Jason, "Do you want to spar?" Thank god I wear my workout gear under my clothes. My jeans are too restrictive for kicking. I smirked at him, maybe I can get some practice while I'm waiting for Uncle Ernie to come with our orders. Looking at Jason, he'll be fine as a crash test dummy.

"Bring it on! Just let me take my jeans off. I wear my training pants underneath."

We both got up and the others followed behind. I took my jeans and jacket off. Jason was wearing looser fitting clothes, I honestly did not expect him to ask me if I could spar with him. Time to see what happens when two different Martial Arts styles clash. Tommy and his friends sat down, Zach was rubbing his hands eagerly. He couldn't wait to watch this. Jason and I walked over to the mat, standing at the centre. We both bowed as a sign of respect. Both styles are not meant for hurting people, but to increase your confidence, strength in yourself and teaching humility. Both of us got into our typical stances; Jason was low, knees bent, his back straight, a perfect perpendicular can be seen, like he was riding a horse. If I'm correct, that's the Northern Horse Stance. He's going to try and overpower me. I was bouncing on my feet, I bet he knows my strength relies on my speed. It's why I do so much cardio exercises, it is simply to build up my stamina.

I let him have the first strike. Strike he did, I had a fraction of a second to move. I side-stepped, letting out a fifteen degree roundhouse kick. That's not even hard, it's merely a tap, still and all, he grunted. In a match, that would be a point in my favour.

"Lucky shot Kimmy." He praised,

"Please, I'm just getting warmed up. All that was, is a tap." I answered and still bouncing. Jason let out a series of punches, fast and hard, most of which I managed to block, leaving his defence open. I took the chance, stepped in close to him. I let out a flurry of cross jabs, followed by a hoof and an uppercut into his chest. Jason stepped back, rubbing where I striked. I quickly retreated back, to give myself space from him.

"Now you're in for it!" He smirked.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I was amazed at Kim! She's holding her own against Jason! JASON! Our leader and apart from me, our best fighter! So far he hardly got a hit on Kim, let alone even tap her! She's too quick for him. She moves as light as bird but strikes hard like a bull or a tiger. Zach and Trini were making bets already. I overheard Trini is putting twenty dollars on Kim, Zach put the same for Jason, but I think Trini is going to win this bet. I looked up and saw Jason delivering his signature, deadly move. It was the Tornado Kick. Oh no! That move is literally impossible to block! Yet possibly to dodge if you're quick enough; chances of that are pretty slim as Jason perfected that technique. He'd give you no chance to move! Surprisingly, Kim remained calm, she waited. Then… it was like slow motion! She intercepted Jason's right leg, crossing her wrists, locking his foot. With the momentum gone, he managed to land but Kim pushed him back into a flip. What's she doing? Before we could even comprehended what was going on, Kim raised her left leg; her right used a counterweight and fulcrum then, she pushed forward! Literally sliding across the mat, letting out a devastating Triple Side Kick before he recovered. The strike hit him in the abdomen, then the chest twice. I had a feeling she would have aimed higher, like for the head, but Jason wore no headgear. Things like that were never necessary in Karate, but Kickboxing is a different style.

Jason fell to the mat, unable to block the kicks at such impressive speed. Gracefully, Kimberly got back into her Kickboxing stance: a basic froot stance. Yes, I did some digging into Kickboxing so I don't make a fool of myself. I couldn't believe it! Kim did the impossible! She successfully blocked Jason's Tornado Kick! Well, Zach just lost twenty dollars. I wasn't aware I was staring at her with dreamy eyes, like a love-sick teenager. Actually that's an understatement. Everything about her seems to be perfect, she's beautiful, sporty, friendly, but yes, a little shy. She did have a hard childhood, but didn't let it get to her. That's what I admire about Kimberly; she didn't let the past define her and she moved on, even though it was hard. She came out a stronger person after that hard journey.

Everyone clapped, as Kim helped Jason to his feet. Well, she knows good sportsmanship. Jason gave it his all, but Karate just couldn't match Kickboxing this time round. He'll probably ask her to spar again in the near future. I rested my elbow on my knee as my hand supported my head. I really do have a crush on Kimberly.

"Wasn't that a great sparring match Tommy?" I only half picked up on Trini's words and I just mindlessly said:

"You can say that again.",

"Excuse me?" Then I snapped out it. Oh god! What did I just say!? I was about to open my mouth to defend myself but Trini got to me first. "Tommy?" Trini chirped, "Do I suspect you already have a crush on Kim?" I laughed, trying to make a joke of it.

"What makes you say that Tri?" That was when she gave me the glare. It is downright scary, her gaze caused me gulp, as I prayed that she will not hit me where it most hurts. She did that once, but it was accident! We were sparring and she didn't raise her leg high enough for a side kick! That was not one of my most pleasant moments. It wasn't as bad as our drinks being spiked by Baboo, causing myself and Jason to go all punk. That day still gives me shivers; I couldn't believe I dressed in leather! Jason and I looked like we were part of a biker gang!

"Tommy. Admit it!" My face fell with defeat. "You do like Kim!",

"Yeah. You got me. I like her, she's kind, smart and beautiful. Hell! She's sporty and is able to make me become a stuttering mess!",

"Yup. You tick all the boxes Tommy. You should ask her out!" The Yellow Ranger suggested,

"It's too soon. I will though. Let's just meet up with her for Saturday as planned. Please don't say anything!" I begged to her,

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." She promised. I can always trust Trini to keep my secrets hidden. We headed back to our seats as Ernie came with our food and drinks. I'm sure both Kim and Jason will need it after the spar between them. I guess I could spar with Kim some day, she may be interested in learning other styles too. I could also teach her Kata. Kim paid her uncle, thanking her and walked off to serve other customers. Jason cracked his back, which caused Kim to look concerned. I noticed Kim slightly winced when Jason's back hit the mat harder than she anticipated. Don't worry Kimberly, if you knew we are the Power Rangers, you'll be surprised how many hits we endure. To Jason, it's nothing.

"Jason, I didn't hurt you did I?",

"Nah Kim! I had worse, trust me!" He grinned,

"Let me know if I did do damage.",

"You worry too much Kimmy Cub." Zach laughed, but his words caused Kim to freeze. I began to get worried. Kim put her food back on the plate. She suddenly got up.

"I'm going to get back to the school. Nice hanging out with you all!"

"Kim wait! You still good for Saturday?" Jason asked,

"Of course. I'll uh… see you all at class." Kim left in a hurried manner. What on Earth happened? Did the nickname Kimmy Cub remind her of something? It seemed innocent to us, but Kimberly interpreted it completely different. Without warning, we heard Ernie's voice, causing us all to jump.

"Kimmy Cub was a nickname her father used to call her. You just reminded her of him and she's still resentful towards that man." Zach instantly felt like an idiot. I guess the divorce affected Kimberly really bad. I wonder what happened?

"Ah man! I got to apologise to her!" Ernie placed a hand on his shoulder,

"You couldn't have known. She'll forgive you. Now, eat and drink up kids! You all better get back to school!" A point to Ernie! Ah no! Geography next!

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Moon Palace, The Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Rita continued to spy on her Pink Power Ranger. It was almost time, she knew the time to strike was the day that the goody-two shoe Kimberly will meet up with the Power Brats. The evil witch still had to test her skills against the Putties, despite witnessing Kimberly taking down the Red Power Ranger; Zordon's most skilled fighter, part from the Green Ranger, without breaking a sweat. It should be more than enough proof, but he was unmorphed. She had to be sure dear little Kimmy can handle the Rangers when morphed.

Kimberly's family problems seem to be bothering her too, but it does not matter, her plan was sliding into place like a jigsaw puzzle. Rita can almost see the Power Rangers' demise and Zordon's fall! Then Earth will be hers, with the evil Pink Ranger at her side, as her General, even better: Commnder or should she just dispose of her when she's fulfilled her mission? No, the Pink Ranger will be too valuable to just toss away. Her Ranger, along side her Empress, who will become Queen, will rule and reign terror on Angel Grove. Then conquer all of Earth!

"Soon my dear Kimberly! You will belong to me!" And Rita cackled aloud and evilly.

_ Four Hours Forty Minutes Later… _

_ 16:25… _

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

As soon school finished, as soon the bell rang, I walked back home in an instant. I can't believe I walked off like that! Away from the others who are trying to befriend me! It wasn't Zach's fault, it was merely a slip of his tongue and it brought back memories of father. I have to apologise to them and him, for my behaviour today. I have to be fair, I did enjoy that little spar with Jason, maybe he might want to do it again? I would like to spar with Tommy as well or perhaps Trini. The three of them have their own styles, Tommy's is quite diverse, Jason and Trini seem to share an interest of Martial Arts, but different branches. Jason more driven towards European or Middle Eastern Martial Arts and Trini is Asian Martial Arts.

Zach is quite interesting, while all our styles are methodical and by the book, his seems to be the dangerous type. He said he's a dancer, so like me he's light on his feet, it also makes his fighting style almost unpredictable. To beat him or make him submit, you have to improvise and adapt, like trusting your instincts. He did mention he is getting lessons from Jason and so is Billy. I assume he created his own style which I would pay to see. Hip-hop Martial Arts? A nice ring to it, I even like the sound of it. I can see that becoming a thing.

I entered my house, as usual I dumped my schoolbag onto the floor. My mom is going to kill me for it one day. I got berated once for it back home. I scanned the house, it seems quiet for some reason. Stepping into the kitchen, I saw a note on the windowsill. I picked it up and read it.

_"Kim,_

_I just found a job today and they instantly accepted me, giving me the first shift tonight. I'll be working late so I left some money for you to order food. Don't forget about training with Mike tomorrow evening at six!_

_Love mom."_

Well good for her! She has been scouting jobs for a while now. I'll just make myself a sandwich and I better start my homework. I have to thank Billy for all his Science notes, with them I'll have no problem passing! He even offered to help me too. However he finds it funny at the fact I struggle a bit with this subject and have no issues with Maths. A solid glare shut him up, but he knew I was messing with him. Tommy's friends are good people, I should lighten up around them. Well, better get started on homework, eat and bed. I'm meeting Mike tomorrow evening around six, and I'm seeing Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy and Zach in the morning to relax and hang out. Get to know them a little more. What can go wrong on a Saturday morning?

_ Next Day… _

_ Saturday… _

_ 11:20… _

_ 18th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Alley, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Oh man! God damn it! Fuck me! Why did I sleep in!? Tommy rung me while I was doing homework; no doubt he asked Ernie for the house number, asking if eleven o'clock was OK to meet up. Of course, I said yes and forgot to set my alarm! Causing me to sleep in! The only time I set it is for school! Rushing and all, I just pulled out one of my loose fitting training gear and bee lined for Uncle Ernie's place. I decided to cut through an alley to reduce walking time, despite mom's warnings. She hates alleys, always says something is bound to happen in those areas.

Unfortunately I jinxed my luck, really should've touched wood on that, as four strange, grey creatures appeared in front of me, out of the blue! They look familiar… wait! Aren't those the things the Power Rangers fight!? Time to put my training to good use. I got into my fighting stance.

"Who's first?" I taunted. The first mutant lunged, and quickly, I threw my foot up for a snap kick to its face. I turned my attention quickly to others, letting out fast cross jabs, a roundhouse kick and a right hook. Despite those strikes, they still kept going. Got to hit harder and make sure those disgusting creeps stay permanently down! I performed a backflip as two of them went for me at the same time. I looked down, seeing a metal bin lid. Adapt and improvise! I kicked the lid up towards me, grabbing it in my hand. I used it like a shield to deflect their blows. One punched the bin lid, denting it, but recoiled from the pain of how hard it is. I laughed.

"Not the brightest on the block hey?" I did another ronus house kIco, sending my opponent flying across the alley. It just laid there unmoving and it should stay that way! I tossed the bin lid into the stomach of the second enemy, then followed it up with an axe kick. He's down! Two more to go! Once more, they tried to double team me, but I was too fast. I executed a Sweep Kick on one, quickly bringing my fist down into its chest. Then, I did Jason's Tornado Kick, one that would make him proud, even though I never practised it; but any move that has to do with my legs, I grasp it very quickly, and this finished my last opponent. I landed back into my fring stance. None of my enemies seem to getting up and suddenly, they vanished or… shattered more like.

I shook my head. That was so weird, what was that all about? I rather not stick around to find out. I barely even walked three steps when I felt a strange wind build up behind me. That's odd, the weather didn't forecast wind today. It was strong, causing my hair to whip around. There is some strange shit going on here! I feel something bad is about to happen and it's going to be worse than those four weird grey things!

"Oh man! What's going on!?" That was when my situation went from bad, to worse as I heard a dark, crazy laugh coming from above. I had to shield my eyes because of the sun. There was a figure standing on the roof. What on Earth!?

"Kimberly!" It sounds like a woman, she's female! And how did she know my name!? This is too weird! It's worrying! "I have chosen you!" Chosen me for what!? Before I knew it, I was struck with some kind of energy. Everything went black.

_ Short Time Later… _

( _Scene: Moon Palace, The Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Rita's first phase of her plan was complete. She has captured Kimberly and is ready to corrupt her mind. The witch looked through her crystal ball, through it, she could see her Pink Ranger in a deep sleep, on a stone table. Rita has prepared her spell to cast on the unfortunate teenager. It is time for the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger to rise from her slumber and bring destruction and fear onto Angel Grove. Yet more importantly, destroy the Power Rangers!

Rita begun to cast her spell, speaking in an ancient language, which caused the skull's eyes to flash. Lightening filled the room, illuminating it.

"Arise my Pink Ranger!" Rita commanded.

The room flashed several times and then, Kimberly was sitting upright, fully conscious. Her face was emotionless, blank almost, what was most different, was that her brown eyes were flashing dark pink.

"How may I serve my Empress?" She asked, in a monotone voice. In that instant, Rita knew she firmly has Kimberly under her control. Kimberly stood up straight from the stone table.

"Your sole mission is to destroy the Power Rangers! Also, get rid of Zordon, their mentor. Without him, they'll be lost for guidance!",

"How will I do that Empress?",

"Simple, being in possession of a Power Coin will allow you to access the Command Centre; the Rangers' headquarters. Do whatever damage you think is necessary to it! Oh yes! Open your hand!" Rita ordered. Without question, Kimberly did what she was told, as a small, dark-gold coin materialised on the palm of her hand, with the engraving of a Pterodactyl. "Now transform into the Pink Ranger!" Laughed Rita, she knew victory was going to be hers! Nothing will stop her.

She watched as a puff of pink smoke came out of nowhere, surrounding Kimberly. In a few short seconds, the young brunette stood there in her new ranger suit. It was like the current Power Rangers' suits, except, the only difference was hers was more resembling armour, than spandex. The helmet was a little more three-dimensional too and shaped like a Pterodactyl.

"The Power Rangers will fall!" Kimberly thought darkly. However, something else was going on deep inside her conscience.

( _Scene: Inside Kimberly's Mind_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

_What's going on? Last thing I remember was being zapped by the wand belonging to some witch! The environment I was standing in, was nothing but endless black. I'm so confused and scared, what is happening to me!?_

_" Do not fear young one." Said a voice, it sounded old, but full of wisdom. However, there was something dark about it. I looked up, to see a dark-pink dinosaur front of me, more specifically, a Pterodactyl. It looked down upon me, as if it is a deity, glaring glowing red eyes staring at me. More like into my very soul!_

_"Who are you!?" I demanded, more than asked, "What's happened to me!?",_

_"I have chosen you to wield my powers and we serve our Empress Rita Repulsa! And we she shall do as she commands!" The evil Pterodactyl, my Pterodactyl spread and flapped its wings, screeching the same time. I had to cover my ears to dampen out of the sound. Before I knew it, I was bounded in chains. I struggled, but it wasn't enough. I felt weak, I couldn't fight the hold that is on me. I dropped to my knees, knowing the spell is too powerful to resist and I let the darkness consume me. The Kimberly Tommy and the others knew, is gone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers are in trouble! Rita has Kim under her control! I hope the conscience scene was a nice suprise. I kind of wondered in Green With Evil what went on inside Tommy's head.
> 
> Of course I varied Kim's power suit a little bit differently, because why not!? If you're wondering where the idea came from, it's not from the MMPR 2017 film, it's the first MMPR: The Movie. This is it for now!
> 
> Catch ya on the flip side!


	3. The Evil Power of Pink

_"So you see, Good and Evil have the same face;_

_it depends on when they cross the path of each individual human being."_

\- Paul Coelho

* * *

 Chapter 3: The Evil Power of Pink

* * *

  _Moments Later…_

_ 12:30… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After receiving my orders from Empress Rita, one of her henchman: Finster I think? Created some kind of small silver object, looking like a watch for me. It was a communicator, exactly like the ones the Power Rangers use. It has the exact same functions, but if I wanted to, I can turn off the communication mechanic of the watch. A tracker is built in too, but that can be switched off as well. At the moment, it's turned off too. I was also handed a disc; courtesy of Finster, it uploads a virus into the automaton's system, shutting it down. So that's what I have to do, temporarily shut down the automaton, then get rid of Zordon by smashing and short circuiting specific control panels.

I landed into the Command Centre, none of the alarms went off. Good, it should stay that way and no thanks to the Power Coin I have. The little robot seems to be turned off, way to make my job easier. I casually walked over to it and slipped the disc into the back. The robot suddenly comes to life, but going a little haywire. In a few seconds, it'll be shut down. I turned my attention to Zordon, he's merely a floating head in an energy tube! We both stared at each other in silence, before the intergalactic being spoke.

"Who are you!?" He asked, "How did you get in here? Only those in possession of a Power Coin have access without setting off the security system!",

"That's where you're wrong old man!" I told him, speaking without fear, as I held up my coin. "I'm sure you recognise this.",

"So the coin has finally chosen a wielder of its power." Zordon mused,

"Right! The Power Coin chose me! Now enough talk! Time to be rid of you!" I laughed. Moving to the nearest console, I began to viciously rip out the panels and wiring. Sparks flew everywhere as I smashed the Command Centre's panels and systems. Zordon's voice rang through the air. Begging, pleading almost!

"No! Stop! You don't know what you're doing! Let me help!" He knew his reasoning wasn't getting through to me.

"I don't need help! I'm here to do my Empress' bidding! And I shall carry them out!" I continued my work, noticing Zordon was beginning to flicker. The best way to get rid of him is to send him to some random system in Space and hope the Power Rangers will never be able to save him! One more panel, fry the wiring and he's gone! Plus, the Command Centre will be out of commission.

"Alpha! Contact the Rangers immediately!" I ripped out the last set of wires and that finished the job, as Zordon flickered, his voice fading into the background. "Kimberly no!" He's gone. How did he know who I was? Doesn't matter. I have to report Rita. I clutched my belt, teleporting back to the Moon Palace.

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Outside Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

We all decided to leave the Youth Centre to get some air. I felt a bit disheartened because I haven't seen or heard from Kimberly since I called her last night. She promised to meet us here! What's going on? Did something suddenly happen that she was needed as soon as possible? But if something like that did happen, wouldn't her uncle have heard the news too? I don't know what it is, but I feel a little bit left down by her. It is unlike her though. Kim looked to be the type of person, not to break a promise! My moping went unnoticed, by Trini of course.

"What's gotten you so run down Tommy?" Her question caught the attention of the others, as they stopped walking and turned.

"It's just Kim hasn't arrived to meet us." I answered,

"Maybe something came up?" Zach suggested, "Don't be bogged down man. You'll see her at school! You can ask what happened then." I patted his shoulder, smiling.

"Thanks man. You're right." All of a sudden, our communicators went off. The lot of us found a quiet corner, huddling around Jason as he activated his communicator.

"We read you Zordon." There was a some static. That's weird, communication frequencies are usually stable. What's going on? I'm having a bad feeling about this.

"Zordon… gone!… R… anger! Hurry!" It was Alpha! He sounded distressed! What was he saying about Zordon gone? Something bad has happened!

"Something whack is at play here." Said Zach,

"I agree." Jason replied in a serious tone. "Let's teleport to the Command Centre." We all tapped our communicators and we teleported, consuming ourselves in our respective colours.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 12:35… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

We landed inside our main base, only to find it totally trashed! Like a bomb hit it or someone or something carried out an act of serious vandalism. I looked around, panels and wiring were ripped out, violently. Billy was working on Alpha, explaining that some disc with a virus on it was uploaded into Alpha's systems. He was already working on trying to restore Alpha. I looked up at the energy tube. Oh my god! Zordon is gone! Who on Earth did this! Who would cause harm to our mentor!? What are we going to do without him? Where is he? If our intruder managed to do this, he knew exactly what do.

Great, not only the perpetrator has gotten away with damaging our headquarters, but also caused our mentor and father-figure to vanish! When I get my hands on him! My thoughts were broken when Billy whooped in excitement, saying he fixed Alpha.

"Ai aye aye! Dudes! Dudette! Thank you!" Alpha was over the moon to be restored.

"Alpha, can you explain to us what happened?" I questioned,

"The Command Centre was infiltrated. By whom, I'm not sure. Everything happened so fast! Oh no! Zordon!" Next, the alarms went off. On great! This is not what we needed at this point! We looked at the still functioning Viewing Globe as a giant Goldar was running rampage through Angel Grove. "Rangers! Deal with Goldar. I'll start fixing things and work on trying to get Zordon back!"

"OK Alpha." We got into position.

"It's Morphin' Time!" We raise our morphers.

"Dragonzord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" We teleported once more, back to Angel Grove to Goldar's location.

_ Three Minutes Later… _

_ 12:38… _

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

We reached Goldar's location, he was causing some serious destruction. Blowing up and knocking down buildings. People were running to get away from him. Goldar laughed out loud, as he enjoyed his excursion. He won't be enjoying it for long. We need the Zords now! And Jason in fact, read my mind. Jason, Zach, Billy and Trini raised their arms, calling out to their Zords.

"We need Dinozord power now!" I raised my green flute dagger, playing the same tune to summon my Dragonzord from the deep waters by the docks of Angel Grove. Of all places to keep the Zord, I'm surprised no one has discovered it! No doubt it's thanks to its cloaking device. Our Zords arrived, the last to come was the Pterodactyl, as the volcano, also located outside Angel Grove, erupted, releasing the Zord from its fiery home. Even without a Ranger to control it, it can be done remotely. I do wonder how the Zord was created; the others have a Power Coin corresponding to their Zord. What about the Pterodactyl? Now's not the time time to think about it! Jason and the others leaped into the cockpit of their respective Zords, I leaped onto the head of Dragonzord. Time to rumble!

( _Trini's POV_ )

We followed Jason's moves, as we all turned our Power Coins into Power Crystals. How else do we steer and power the Zords? Billy has the unfortunate role of piloting both his Triceratops, and also remote control the Pterodactyl. Jason ordered us to form the first phase of the Megazord and that's the mobile Tank Formation. Although, I looked down and saw something out of the ordinary. Am I seeing things or is that a Pink Ranger!? Oh no! Shit has hit the fan real quick! I was about to warn Jason, but my warning came too late.

"Megazord Mode initiate!" He ordered, but nothing happened.

_"Error. Megazord sequence has failed to initiate."_ Announced the AI. Jason was shocked, just like the rest of us, as we were still in the Tank Form.

"Billy what's going on!?" Jason demanded, turning to the Blue Ranger and the brain of the team.

"The Pterodactyl Zord is failing to respond to my controls!" Poor Billy was panicking! No doubt sweat rolling down his back, inside his suit! I can almost hear him furiously typing at the control panel. He's trying every single code, every single override command, but nothing seems to be working. Maybe the interference is being caused by the appearance of the mysterious Pink Ranger. Maybe… it's a but far fetched but… does the Zord recognise its true owner? If that's the case, this ranger has a Power Coin and the Pterodactyl senses the energy emitting from it, overriding our autopilot on it. Then, Goldar vanished, not before saying:

"Your end is now Rangers!" He laughed, teleporting. What!? Is he referring to the ranger I saw? Oh wait, I bet he is! Something tells me, we're going to get toasted!

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

Time to take my Zord back. Now that I'm here, the Pterodactyl refuses to respond to the ranger who are remotely controlling it. I raised my Power Coin; it flashed dark-pink, sending out bolts of energy, surrounding the metal Dinozord and commanding:

"Pterodactyl! Come to your rightful owner!" The Zord did exactly as it was told, screeching, my Zord flew away from the Rangers. They could do nothing but look with shock as the final piece needed to complete the Megazord was taken from them. Pterodactyl perched onto the building, causing it to rattle. I turned to my Zord, right now, it's time for me to formally introduce myself to the Rangers. I will use the Zord another time. "Return to your home!" The flying Zord stretched its mechanical wings, flapping them and flew back to the volcano, I then leaped onto the Tank Mode of the Megazord formation, finding a way in, causing all of the rangers inside to turn.

"Long live Empress Rita!" The rangers fought their best in such an enclosed space, but I successfully ejected them, forcefully out of the cockpit. They landed hard onto the solid ground, as I followed behind. I heard another voice.

"Oh no!" The Green Ranger leaped down, tending to his friends. "You guys alright?",

"We'll live." Said Blue. They managed to pull themselves up, clutching either their shoulder or chest. All five of them stared at me, unable how to react.

"Who are you?" The Red one asked. What a stupid question.

"Isn't it obvious?" I sneered under my helmet, even though they can't see my eyes, I knew they were flashing dangerously. "I'm the Pink Ranger! And I'm the one who's going to end you all!" I got into my fighting stance. For some reason, my opponents seemed reluctant to fight me. Instead, the Green Ranger stepped forward, with his hands raised.

"Please! Let's not fight. Rita is using you! Let us help you!" Oh great, this is ' _giant head in a tube_ ' all over again. I cracked my knuckles.

"Sadly Green, I'm not the talking type." I stretched out my arm, calling forth my primary weapon. "Power Bow!" The rangers took a cautious step back. Quickly, I drew back the string, releasing a flurry of energy arrows, forcing them to roll away. Banishing my weapon, I rushed towards the first opponent, the Yellow Ranger. I struck hard and fast, letting out kicks and fists. She managed to block, but eventually tired as I kept up the pressure. Her block got slouchy and I exploited it; delivering a Snap Kick into the lower part of the helmet.

"No!" Red Ranger cried out. Pathetic, if they continue in worrying for each other, it's going to make them easy to beat. I blocked Red's path, giving him a hard Front Kick to his stomach. He flew back, landing hard on the ground. He did manage to pull himself up, and instantly charged me. We exchanged a series of blows, reminding me of my first spar with Jason; only more intense but I got the upper hand; finishing the mighty Red Ranger with a single hard Side Kick. Red Ranger flew into the air once more, his back painfully hitting the wall. I was suddenly blindsided as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, attempting to immobilise me. It was the Green Ranger.

"Stop it! We can help! Rita is using you!" He pleaded. I clutched onto his hands, then using his weight against him, I flipped him over my shoulder, followed by a quick fist slam into his chest. He curled up in pain, groaning. Last, was Black Ranger. He came in for a fast kick, but it left his defences open. I side-stepped gracefully, catching his extended leg and throwing him into the air. I jumped above him and let out an Axe Kick into stomach. He too, fell hard.

The Blue Ranger just froze, he couldn't move, seems like he's afraid of me. I laughed, I won't bother wasting my time with a coward like him. I left him be, out of pity. Four out of the five rangers are down and I hardly broke a sweat. Zordon chose them? They're weak and I sure did waste my time fighting them. They were all groaning in pain.

"Such a shame rangers. I expected more from you all. You all better start training if you want to keep up with me." I was about to teleport, but then something struck me. "Oh yes! Send Zordon my regards." I touched my belt and left them. Next time we meet, I hope they be a better challenge.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

Oh man! That Pink Ranger gave quite a beating! Took on all four us without effort. I wonder what happened with Billy? And the fact she left him untouched. We have to be better prepared for her, next time we meet. I managed to pull myself up, so did the others. We decided to power down. I checked on everyone to make sure if they're alright.

"Everyone OK?",

"Define ' _OK_ '? We just got our ass handed to a Pink Ranger!" Zach exclaimed,

"It doesn't add up though, Zordon never mentioned a sixth Power Coin." Said Billy,

"Then how do we explain the existence of the Pterodactyl? It wasn't luck." I added,

"But unfortunately, we lost our Megazord formation. Now that the Zord will only listen to that god damn Pink Ranger." Said Jason, gloomily.

"I'm sorry I didn't do more to help." Billy sighed, "I just froze. I know, it sounds weak and pathetic of me to feel fear! I'm a Power Ranger!" Jason calmed him down.

"It's alright Billy. None of us blame you for it, consider yourself lucky, she didn't hurt you." The Blue Ranger smiled a little.

"Thanks Jason." He fixed his glasses. "Now, we better head back to the Command Centre." Oh man, I think my muscles are starting to scream now. Whoever that Pink Ranger was, she packs a punch and she is a very skilled fighter. Despite being sore, we were able to teleport. Question is if we can even land right.

_ Four Hours Twenty-two Minutes Later… _

_ 17:00… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

The advanced automaton Alpha-5, continued tirelessly to repair the damaged wiring and control panels. While the rangers were out, he managed to fix the majority of the systems, but locating Zordon was another difficult issue. Using whatever functioning control panels there were, Alpha began to type several buttons, trying to establish some form of communication and find his friend.

It took several minutes tweaking, but he finally managed to pick up something. It wasn't stable, secure or anything like that, but there was a familiar voice trying to get through.

_"Alph… Alpha! C… an… hear me?"_ It was Zordon!

"Ai aye aye! Hang on Zordon!" He tried to strengthen the channel, before it was too late, but the intergalactic being and former warrior managed to give his location before the channel cut.

_"Alpha! I'm… in… Sector 1-0-Q-9."_ He has a location, but it's going to take some time reach that sector and bring Zordon home. But it gave Alpha a rejuvenated sense of determination.

"Don't worry Zordon, I'll get you home!" As he got work on fixing the other panels, he heard five sudden, exhausted gasps behind him. Turning, Alpha found the young teenagers on the floor or clutching the corner of the consoles for support. By the looks on their faces and how drained and beaten they look, something definitely happened. And they got their asses kicked real bad.

"Oh my goodness! Rangers what happened!?" Alpha asked them,

"What happened!?" Exclaimed Jason, "Evil Pink Ranger happened!" The automaton guessed being beaten so easily by a mysterious ranger knocked his pride down a peg or two. Although, it didn't shatter his confidence, Alpha is aware that Jason doesn't like his pride being hurt.

"Easy Jason. We all got hit bad. That ranger is strong." Tommy, always being the cool-headed one, no matter what the situation is. It's not wonder he acts like Jason's right-hand man! And if Jason is out for the count, Tommy takes the lead until he returns. "Despite that, she still has to be one of us. We got to free her from Rita's spell.",

"Easier said than done Tommy-O." Zach sighed, "Since we don't know her identity, it's going to be hard.",

"Zach is right. Without an identity, we can't help the victim, but the Pink Ranger is definitely female." Trini agreed. Tommy just brushed his hair back with his fingers. He only does that when the situation is frustrating. It's bugging the crap out of him that no one knows who this ranger is, or how Rita even got her hands on a Power Coin and the fact Zordon never mentioned a sixth Power Coin.

"Can I just ask Rangers, what happened to the Pterodactyl? I only accounted for your five Zords. Usually I am able to pick up its signal since its Invisibility Mode is turned off." Trini explained the situation to Alpha.

"Pink Ranger took back the Pterodactyl Zord, so like all of ours, the cloaking mechanism is up and running." Tommy explained,

"Which is why you can't pick up the Zord's signal. It won't listen to us now, only the evil ranger." Billy said sadly,

"And without Pterodactyl, all we can do is form the mobile Tank Megazord." Jason added, just to lengthen their list of problems. Alpha thought for a moment.

"You can form the Dino Megazord, but it won't be at its full power. The safer option is to form the Mega Dragonzord for the sake of playing safe. The Dino Megazord is risky, especially without the chest plate, but it's better than the Tank Formation." That gave the rangers some hope. They smiled at that, their Megazord may not be at full strength, but they can still form it, so all they have to do is be careful in a full grown monster fight. For now, once they figure out how to get the Pterodactyl back on their side; the Mega Dragonzord is the safest bet and it is equally powerful as the Dino Megazord, despite the slightly slower movements, compared to their usual Megazord.

"Why don't you all go home and rest. You had hard day." Alpha suggested, "I'll get to fixing the rest of the Command Centre. I'm nearly there though." Billy stepped forward.

"I'll help Alpha. How about I fix the panels, while you locate Zordon.",

"Zordon managed to make contact! The Pink Ranger sent him to Sector 10Q9. A region in space bordering KO-35 and twenty light years from it is Mirinoi! I could do with the help Billy!",

"Let's get started. Tell my parents I'll be home for dinner, just say I'm in the library." Everyone nodded. They were all tired and needed rest. Just one thing was on their mind: who is the evil Pink Pterodactyl Power Ranger?

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Moon Palace, The Moon, Space_ /Kimberly's POV)

I didn't bother in powering down, instead I just remained in my power suit. I approached Empress Rita, filling her in how I successfully stole back my Zord, then forcing the Power Rangers into submission bar the Blue Ranger. I really did feel sorry for him, why would Zordon pick such a coward? Yellow Ranger put up a fair fight, but she was no match for me once I tired her. Red was being overprotective of Yellow and the rest speaks for itself, my gut feeling is he cares for her, deeply. To him, I think she's more than just a friend and comrade. Green Ranger almost had me, good thing about male Power Rangers is their own weight can be a weakness. I could tell he was being soft, he wasn't going all out at me, he wanted to talk! Black Ranger was pathetic. He left his guard all open, allowing me to toss him into the air.

If I'm honest with myself, I think I was gentle on the Power Rangers, holding back a little. Once they're ready, hopefully using our first encounter as a lesson, I will not hold back. I will destroy them, Earth will be defenceless and it will belong to my Empress. I crossed my arms as Rita rabbits on and on about how her plan was falling into place, celebrating at the fact Zordon is gone and the Rangers lost their Megazord. I better let Rita know I have to carry out my normal civilian routine before things at home get suspicious. I have to go to my Kickboxing class, if I don't, it's going to ring alarm bells. I coughed to get my Empress' attention and to shut up her useless henchman.

"Empress, is it OK if I return to Earth and carry out my civilian life? I have to keep up appearances if you have fogotten?",

"You have no standing to ask demands from my mistress!" Goldar growled,

"Really? That's rich coming from the one who got his wings clipped more times than he can count by the Red and Green Rangers." I snapped. Goldar wanted to give me another verbal retort, but none came. Instead, he raised his sword, which instinctively caused me to bring out my Power Bow fully drawn, aimed at the stupid gold armoured monkey. There was stiffness and tension in the atmosphere as Goldar and I pointed our weapons at each other. That moment didn't last long though.

"Enough!" Rita yelled. She better not say she has a headache, cause I'm getting one too by just standing in his presence! "Goldar! You will not antagonise my Pink Ranger any further!" I smirked underneath my helmet. "You, Goldar has a point, but you may leave to fulfil your human life until I have more orders for you." I simply nodded, powering down, back in my civilian clothes and I teleported, pushing the button on my communicator.

( _No POV_ )

Goldar was still growling, feeling a bit like the Red Ranger, the little Pink Ranger wounded his own pride. This is what he hated about the Pink Ranger, she didn't need to physically beat someone up, words can hurt as much as fists. The very first Yellow Ranger on Zordon's team, long before he was trapped in the Time Wrap, had the same trait.

"Mistress, your Pink Ranger is already beginning to act out of order, soon enough, she may bend your spell to control herself and still remain evil!" Said Golar, expressing his fear. Finster stepped forward to speak,

"To ensure the Pink Ranger stays loyal and never questions you, how about you give her the Sword of Darkness?",

"Ah yes! How could I forget about it?" Rita laughed,

"Kimberly will remain under your spell. Your control over her will be stronger than it was, so long the weapon itself is not destroyed.",

"Finster! You're a genius! I shall prepare another test in a few weeks time for Kimberly, make her feel she has to earn it! For now, let's celebrate. Victory is close at hand!"

_ 18:00… _

( _Scene: Alley, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I landed back on Earth, ironically it was the same place my Empress found me after I made quick work of her Putties. I saw a dirty, but still reflective window, at that split second, my eyes flashed a dark shade of pink, reminding me I'm still under Rita's control. I better get home fast, grab my gear bag and leg it to Mike's club. Oh great, I have to make up a white lie when mom asks me where I was. I can just say I was Tommy and the others, hanging out with them all evening. I began to jog lightly, heading for home.

_ Two Days Later… _

_ Monday… _

_ 8:35… _

_ 20th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I entered the school, making way towards my locker to get my books before first period, which so happened to be Science with Mr Regan. Not that I'm saying its bad, I like do it, ironically I'm more into dinosaurs as a side interest. My parents keep teasing me that I may end up in Palaeontology, get a Post Doctorate. Mom says I'll follow up with teaching Science too. As if they see me as a teacher! Who knows, it's too early to decide my career.

Up ahead, I found myself smiling, Kim was at her locker collecting her necessary books! I straightened out my green t-shirt and approached her. I should also ask why she didn't show up to meet us at the Youth Centre as promised two days ago. Kim saw me walking towards her, but she still resumed to taking out her books. She didn't even make eye contact with me, but I paid no heed to it.

"Hey Kim." I greeted,

"Tommy.",

"I was wondering why you didn't meet up with us on Saturday." I asked her,

"Something came up." She answered simply, still making no eye contact,

"Oh… well… um…" My stuttering is kicking in again. Get a grip Tommy! "Is everything OK?" I changed my tone in hopes she would loosen up and see that I'm worrying for her wellbeing. However, shoot me in the face because she seemed to take offence to my change in tone of my voice.

"Look Tommy!" She gritted, "I'm a big girl alright! I don't need you worrying about me!" I was taken aback by her sudden snap.

"Geez, no need to take my head off. I was just asking.",

"And news flash Tommy! The universe doesn't revolve around you!" Kim slammed her locker shut and walked away briskly. I just stood there unable to move. I was actually hurt by her words! What's going on with you Kim? I know this isn't like you. Perhaps something happened at home? Training? It beats me, but still! It didn't give her the right to direct her anger at me! Especially when I've done nothing to her. I went over to my locker and grabbed my books, speed walking to Science class.

_ Fours Hours Ten Minutes Later… _

_ 12:45… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I found everyone at the Youth Centre doing their own business. Trini was with Billy, helping him with some Science or Technology project. Zach was practicing his choreography and Jason was at the punching bag. No doubt he's still mad at the fact he got bested by our mysterious Pink Ranger. Maybe if I spar with him, it might calm him down a little. If he punches that bag any harder, he'll knock it off the chain and he'll have to pay Ernie for a new one. I went over to him, Jason still hasn't noticed me, until I spoke.

"You alright Jase?",

"I still can't get over that Pink Ranger! How she managed to beat us so easily!" He grunted, as he continued to focus his anger and frustration on the bag.

"We weren't prepared! Damn it Jason! Stop beating yourself up! Next encounter, we'll be ready." I placed my hand on his shoulder, to calm him down. All he did, was simply nod.

"You might want to be careful though, I've a feeling she has more of a rivalry towards you than the rest of us." True, Pink Ranger was a little too focused on me, whatever her reason is, Jason is right. I must be careful now. "Come on bro, let's get some smoothies." I chuckled at his offer. I could do with a smoothie and Ernie makes them the nicest.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

I entered my uncle's Juice Bar. I had to stay back in class a little bit, because of my strong interest in English, Ms. Appleby is offering me a chance for AP in English. AP is basically Advanced Placement. I'm considering in taking it up and it would look good on my school records. Then in PE, Mr. O'Shea wants me to consider applying for a Sports Scholarship. Another thing to draw unnecessary attention onto me.

I turned my head and saw Tommy with his friends. I glared at them, they haven't even noticed me. I know their little secret, I know they're the Power Rangers my Empress wants me to destroy. Their colours are quite obvious, you have to be pretty stupid to not figure it out; Zach is the Black Ranger, Billy is Blue, Trini - Yellow and then the mighty two: Jason, the Red Ranger; I wasn't joking when I compared my first morphed fight was like an intense version of the little sparring match and Tommy - Green Ranger. I could sense my eyes were flashing again, I have to control that. I can not have anyone witnessing the little light show with my eyes. Speaking of being stupid, the people of Angel Grove are, I mean; what kind of teenager goes around wearing the same colour everyday and it so happens to correspond to a ranger colour? You don't think they'd connect the dots?

I headed over towards the bar counter, where Uncle Ernie is manning, cleaning some glassware. He gave me a warm smile upon seeing me, as I sat down on the stool.

"Hey Kimmy. How's school?" He questioned,

"Good. Ms. Appleby offered me to take up AP English." I told him,

"You're making a good impression already!? I say take it Kim. Caroline would agree to it too.",

"You think so?",

"Of course! She would want you to excel in your academics apart from sport." I chuckled,

"Yeah, about that… my PE teacher wants me to apply for a Sports Scholarship.",

"God damn it girl! You're going to have a hell of a résumé. So, do you want anything to drink?",

"Strawberry Smoothie uncle." My uncle winked at me and left to make up my drink. I paid no heed to the others. Why would I associate myself with the enemy? They are barrier to Rita's plan for world domination. Shortly, I heard a glass being placed beside me. Uncle has my drink ready. "Thanks Ernie."

I reached into my pocket, but he shook his head. "Free of charge for today." He's too nice sometimes, so all I could do was smile at him. I sipped my smoothie, but then my attention was drawn towards the TV. The news was on and it was covering the Power Rangers' fight two days ago. It showed footage of the Megazord in its Tank Formation, the Dragonzord, then… it was me. The footage showed myself leaping onto the Tank and ejecting the rangers from their cockpit. The rest is history. I listened to the reporter.

_"As you all know citizens of Angel Grove, our home heroes: the Power Rangers have been a force to be reckoned with! However, they seemed to have been forced into submission by the appearance of a new ranger. A Pink Ranger for that matter! Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she working for evil? Will the Power Rangers be able to get through to her and help? For the time being, the Pink Power Ranger is a threat to the safety of Angel Grove. If you witness this particular Ranger, run!"_

Wow, I've already been given bad publicity. It should be that way though, I should be feared. The Power Rangers don't know what I'm capable of. I'm going to show them that. It's time for my Pterodactyl Zord to come and play. I will bring terror and fear from the skies. Ernie appeared beside me without warning.

"I'm telling you, the Power Rangers are going to have their hands full." I forgot my uncle is a big supporter of them. Play it cool and just go with it. Pretend!

"Yeah. Is the Pink Ranger really that dangerous?",

"If she's working for their enemy, of course! They'll have to be careful. I think the Pink Ranger is not to be underestimated." I finished my smoothie and handed the glass to him. I said goodbye to Ernie, openly lying that I'm heading back to the school. He's wrong, I'm going to attack Angel Grove. My uncle is right; I am not to be underestimated.

I walked out of the Youth Centre, then I turned the opposite direction away from the school, towards the city centre. I soon found a quiet spot, secluded spot to morph. I scanned the area, left and right just to be sure. I reached for my Morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I commanded, "Pterodactyl!" The dark pink light consuming me died down and I was fully morphed in my ranger suit. For some reason, the armour appearance makes me look more intimidating and I like it. I teleported onto a rooftop, looking out over Angel Grove. What a lovely city, such a shame I'll have to level it! I called out to my Zord. "I need Dinozord power now! Pterodactyl!" I heard the volcano exploding, releasing my Zord from its home. The flying Zord screeched as it flew towards the city. I jumped into the cockpit of the Zord. Now this, is what I'm talking about. Taking out my coin, I transformed it into a Power Crystal, inserting it into the holder, to be used as a joystick. Hey, there's a nice stereo system in here!

Two circles on either side of the control panel glowed. One with my Dinozord, the other a engraving of my ranger suit, telling me the Pterodactyl Zord is at full power. Time to wreak havoc. There were lasers attached to both side of the wings. I steered the Zord towards the city, my thumb pressed the trigger to release bolts of lasers at the buildings, knocking them down, destroying them and I watched as the civilians below ran for their very lives, dodging debris that were falling on them. I laughed to myself. This will get the Power Rangers' attention without a doubt.

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I was about to sit down when our communicators suddenly went off. What now!? Jason and the rest of us walked out of the juice bar, huddling into a corner. Jason activated his communicator.

"What's wrong Alpha?",

"Rangers!" Oh no! He's panicking again. "The Pink Ranger has appeared again and she's attacking Angel Grove with the Pterodactyl Zord!" Great! Now she's using the Zord against us!

"OK Alpha, we'll deal with her." Jason said, with determination in his voice,

"Good luck Rangers! May the Power protect you!" We all teleported to the Pink Ranger's location.

_ Few Seconds Later… _

( _Scene: City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

We arrived at the Pink Ranger's co-ordinates. We looked up, as the Zord was flying around bringing massive destruction to our city! Our home! Something's got me thinking however. Kim has been acting weird and it started since the arrival of the Pink Ranger. I wonder if she's… no! Don't think that Tommy! There's no way Kim is the evil Pink Ranger! She doesn't even know myself and her friends are the Power Rangers! She's too kind hearted! There's no way she is the cause of Zordon's disappearance and the thrashing of our Command Centre! It's not possible!

Right now, ignoring my theory, the Pink Ranger has to be stopped before more collateral and property destruction is caused. Not to mention, any possible injuries or worse to the citizens of Angel Grove! We all got into our morphing positions.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason yelled out,

"Dragonzord!",

"Mastodon!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!"

I unsheathed my Dragon Dagger Flute and instantly played the command tune to summon Dragonzord from the deep sea of Angel Grove. Jason and the others called out for their Zords. It's going to be a tough battle since most of them are ground-based Zords. We're going to be doing a lot of firing. Our Zords arrived, the other rangers jumped into their cockpits, as I leaped onto the head of my Dragonzord. The Pink Ranger noticed us, bringing her Zord down to a hover. We faced each other, like some stand-off, Zord style. Her speakers activated.

_"It's about time you guys showed up."_ Her voice was mocking and taunting,

"We're going to stop you! No matter what!" Jason boldly replied through his Zord's speakers.

_"You can try Rexy. You can try. Let's cut the chit-chat! It's time to play!"_ I sighed, still no chance in getting through to that Ranger. For now, all we can do is fight, until more clues are gathered. Inside their Zords, they all charged. I brought my Dagger Flute to my helmet, and played a command tune to fire the missiles. Time for Round Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly really isn't messing around this time. She gave poor Tommy quite a verbal lashing and she outright lied to her uncle! How terrible! Unfortunately, our evil pink is getting warmed up. The Sword of Darkness will be appearing. And will Alpha and the Rangers save Zordon in time?
> 
> I also hoped you guys picked up that subtle nod to Power Rangers: Dino Thunder! Who knew Tommy would become a teacher!


	4. Upping The Playing Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After playing around with her enemies, Kimberly beings to get serious on the rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you will all like Zordon's background! Please tell me or I am not the only one; but could Zordon and Dulcea been past lovers? I hope I'm not the only one with that speculation.
> 
> I also gave Ninjor some background too. I kinda made him sound like Rocky DeSantos; second Red, Ape Ninjetti and Blue Zeo Ranger. I am aware he was supposed to be Blue Turbo Ranger, but yeah, luck wasn't in his side.
> 
> And thanks for supporting this! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Upping The Playing Field

* * *

  _"How dreadful… to be caught up in a game_

_and have no idea of the rules."_

\- Caroline Stevermer

* * *

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I chuckled lightly underneath my helmet. Jason sure is a bold, hot-headed one. No doubt he still hates me because I humiliated him first time we clashed. I assessed my situation on the battlefield, it almost looks unfair; five against one, no matter. I have the skies to my advantage. What do they have? The ground. Before I knew it, all the Zords: Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Sabre-toothed Tiger and Mastodon all charged at me, while dear old Tommy; played a six-note command tune. Activating the thrusters, I flew my Zord up into the air. The Dragonzord fired several small rockets at me from its finger-like rocket launchers.

I had to do a three-sixty spin to dodge them all, as they exploded behind my Zord. I have to say, Dragonzord has a sharp targeting system, but not sharp enough! All that did was irritate me. I flew the Pterodactyl Dinozord towards Tommy's, making a sharp nose-dive, I pressed my thumb on the trigger, releasing the lasers. The Dragonzord did not expect the attack and took the hit full force. The Zord fell onto its side, causing the Green Ranger to fall off its head, landing painfully hard on the rooftop. He managed to stand fine though. Resilient one aren't you? No matter, his friends won't stand a chance.

"Is that all you got Pink!?" He yelled back,

"I'm still being soft." I muttered, as I dodged a series of lasers coming from the tails of the Sabre-toothed Tiger and Triceratops, performing a loop. I fired back at them, my aim being true to its mark. I watched as sparks flew out of their Zords, which meant they took heavy damage. The force of the blast threw them out of the cockpits. I did the same with the other two: Red and Black Rangers were ejected too. I turned the Pterodactyl Zord, the targeting system got a solid lock on the four, weakened Rangers. My thumb hovered over the trigger, ready to finally annihilate the protectors of Earth, until Rita's voice rang through the Zord's communication system.

_"Pink Ranger, you are to come to the cliffside outside Angel Grove, powered down at once!"_ ,

"Yes my Empress." I growled. The Rangers got lucky, when I come back, mercy is going to be out of the question. I activated the speakers. "You get to see another day Rangers. But mark my words, the five of you will fall!" I teleported out of the Zord, I know it will return to the volcano because I soon as I left the cockpit, the autopilot activated.

( _Trini's POV_ )

We looked up as a beam of pink light exited the Zord, which made its way back to the volcano. Bloody hell! Pink Ranger is a pretty good pilot and is quite the sharpshooter. The battle felt like we were fighting a pilot from the Air Force! We got to figure out a way to identify the person underneath the helmet! It is definitely female, judging by the voice, but it can be any female underneath. Tommy leaped down from the rooftop he fell onto, to see if we're OK; luckily we haven't been turned into Crispy Fried Power Rangers. We all powered down and decided to get back to the Command Centre and see if Alpha made any progress on Zordon.

Thankfully, with Billy's help, all the console panels and complex wiring are fixed. From what he told us this morning, the Command Centre is repaired and fully operational. Pink Ranger may have landed a hard blow in destroying and vandalising our HQ, but it's didn't stop the combined efforts of Billy and Alpha. Hopefully now, Alpha will have found a way to bring Zordon back. Pressing the button on our communicators, we teleported.

_ Fifteen Mintues Later… _

_ 17:55… _

( _Scene: Cliffside, Outside Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I walked across the cliffside, mumbling to myself and annoyed at the fact Rita interrupted my close shot to destroying the Power Rangers! Earth could have been her's by then! When I finish with whatever Rita wants with me, I won't be holding back. I've been soft for too long and I am going to be the destruction of the Power Rangers, starting with the Green Dragonzord Ranger: Tommy Oliver. I found Rita and her henchman standing above me, I was powered down as she asked. I stared at her, my eyes flashing. Whatever she has planned, I am ready for it.

"I have come my Empress!" I called out, "What do I need to do?",

"Kimberly dear, you have served me well so far!" I smirked a little bit, I guess I'll be replacing Gold Monkey-boy's place sooner than I expected. Perhaps. I'm not pushing my luck. Goldar already hates me it seems. Uh! I don't have time for rivals! Apart from the Green Ranger. At least he's a worthier rival than Gold Monkey here. "With that, I have a gift for you! However, you must prove your worth for it; by defeating my Putties without your Ranger powers!" Rita laughed. I wasn't though, I want that gift she promises to me. Will it help me defeat the Rangers? If so, I must not show any mercy to her worthless foot soldiers. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by ten Putties.

As quickly as they appeared, I was already in my fighting stance. I'm going to have to mix up my fighting style a little. The first Putty came at me, stupid as per usual. I ducked a pathetic fist flying at my head, then I followed it up with an uppercut into its chest. The foot soldier flew onto its front, so I turned my attention to the next two. I was charged at either side, I leaped, kicking out both my legs to push them back. I'm glad I do Kickboxing, my legs are somewhat stronger than my fists, but I'll keep a note to myself to improve on strengthening my punching technique. I performed a Tornado Kick on another Putty, kicking it so hard, it couldn't get back up.

I kept up my pace on the rest of my opponents, I didn't hold back and soon enough, all ten of my opponents were down, as they all glowed and shattered into pieces. They were tougher than normal, took more strikes than normal to knock them down, but it didn't stop me. Sweat ran down my forehead and back, my breathing was shallow and hard, but I didn't care. I heard my Empress' high pitched laugh, it gets into my ear sometimes. I should've brought some kind of ear protection.

"Well done my Pink Ranger! You have exceeded my expectations! Now, raise your hand and accept the Sword of Darkness!" I did what I was told, raising my hand, a weapon materialised. My hand naturally gripped around the hilt. It was a sword, the blade is curved, medium length, but I could feel the power resonating from it. I must say, it's beautifully crafted, whoever the blacksmith is or was, he put a lot of time into the weapon. I may be a bow user, but I'm sure I can quickly grasp the art and techniques of Swordplay. I feel unstoppable now, Zordon's Rangers are now doomed! As for now, I decided to return home. Thank god Mike decided to give me a day off from training.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 18:25 _

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I landed at the side of my house, the Sword of Darkness, a new weapon to add to my arsenal, is resting in the Moon Palace's Armoury until I summon it, which I can at will. I fixed my clothes to myself look normal, I also made a quick pit stop at the school to grab my schoolbag. Hopefully, no one noticed my absence, for all I care, everyone could've been glued to their TVs and radios, listening to live feed of the Zord fight in the city centre.

I walked out and approached the door, taking my keys out. Unlocking the door, I stepped in, once more, dumping my schoolbag. Mom is going to kill me about it one day and she will. I looked around, the house is empty once again and that's becoming the case more often. I wonder if mom is doing something other than working? If she found a date, why didn't she tell me? I would love to meet her new lover and then scare the crap out of him evil Power Ranger style or simply give him the flashing eyes as a fair warning. I entered the kitchen to find a note. I sighed and picked it up to read.

_"Kim,_

_I'm working late again, there's left overs in the fridge for you from yesterday's dinner. Also, we're going to have to talk later tomorrow or when I'm off. I got a call from the school saying you didn't show up for evening classes and you have detention tomorrow. What's going on with you Kimmy? Is there a problem? Is someone bullying you? You can confide in me if you are having problems._

_Love Mom."_

I scoffed, crumbling the note and tossing it into the bin. I don't really care if I have detention or not. No, I'm no longer being bullied; I'm not that helpless teenager I once was. Those Rangers got a fair beating by me. Destroying them all at once is not going to work, no matter how close I was to achieving that goal; they work too well as a unit, rather than five individuals… wait! That's it! I took out my Power Coin, if the coin allows teleportation, then it should be able to teleport someone else other than me, once I aim the energy beam at an unlucky victim. I am aware Rita has quite a few Dark Dimensions, but there's one that Goldar always uses or occupies. I've been there once, stumbled upon it actually and I located a secret door, so I can get in and out. Then when Goldar isn't there, I use it as a training ground. Well, dear little Goldar is going to have an unexpected guest. Divide and conquer they say.

My head turned towards the small mirror, my eyes glowing once more, this time, it was a little more intense. The Rangers will be destroyed!

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location_ / _No POV_ )

It was getting late, but to the Rangers it did not matter. Their parents know the five of them are so close, they can take care and watch out for each other. They became even closer to point of acting like siblings; brothers and sister after they took up the responsibility of being Power Rangers, the Defenders of Angel Grove. Although, they're not feeling that right now as they have been defeated twice by the Pink Ranger. Once when she first appeared and the second time when she subdued them all in a Zord fight. It baffles Tommy and Jason how she managed to beat the two strongest Zords: Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord; both that treat each other like brothers! The two Zords would be evenly matched if they were to fight against each other!

They landed into the Command Centre, Alpha still furiously typing at the consoles. The little automaton didn't turn, he knew it was Zordon's Rangers. Billy frowned, Alpha seems to be close to something. He decided to help. Alpha continued to mutter to himself, he got Billy to give the systems one final power boost. Tommy and the others stood there clueless as to what is going on. No matter, the Energy Tube began to glow and after a few seconds, a familiar being was back where he belongs. Everyone jumped with happiness and also, relief, they got their mentor back! And the Command Centre is back to normal after the Pink Ranger thrashed it good.

"Oh man! It's good to see you Zordon!" Smiled Tommy.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

"As am I Tommy. You have all gotten me back in the nick of time." Zordon replied. Everyone patted Billy and Alpha on the backs, congratulating them on working well together. If it weren't for them, Zordon would still be lost in… wherever that sector in space the Pink Ranger sent him to. Then something hit me, maybe I should ask Zordon some background information, he must know something. It's been bugging me since I asked myself a few days back. If we're the Original Five, then why is there is sixth coin? I didn't think there was a sixth Power Coin for the Pterodactyl, but when the Pink Ranger appeared; that answered one part of my question. Were there meant to be six Power Rangers and not five? If that's the case, what happened to the Pink Power Coin? And how did it fall in the hands of evil? My pondering was noticed by Zordon.

"You look troubled Green Ranger.",

"Yeah. Zordon, how did Rita get the Pterodactyl Power Coin? What do you know?" I asked him,

"Zordon, we beg of you! If you know something, tell us!" Jason begged, "It may help us in dealing with our evil Ranger.",

"Rangers, don't push him." Alpha pleaded,

"No Alpha, they have a right to know." Said the intergalactic being,

"So you do know something?" Trini said nervously,

"Yes Trini. As you know, I did have a body before being trapped in a Time Wrap. I was sent on a mission to bring back the Power Coins to Eltar from an old friend. It was also the time I hit my low as a warrior, a soldier. It was a moment, I felt I have failed. In time, I learned to use my mistake as a lesson." Zordon explained, but none of us were following. Our mentor was a great warrior! Why would someone like him hit a low point? I could hear it in his voice though, the past failure must still affect him and he must still remember it like yesterday. I mean, he's a millennia years old. He has seen a lot. "Rangers, I will tell you my past. Make yourselves comfortable, it is a long one."

Taking his word, we all sat down, our backs leaning against the control panels.

"Going back hundreds of years into my youth before the Time Wrap incident, I was summoned by the Council, to be informed of my mission. I was Commander during the Great War."

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Chamber of the High Council, Eltar_** / _No POV_ )

**A young man, dressed in Eltarian Infantry armour, strode across the long hallway towards a large pair of double doors. The young man had a sword at his waist, his dark hair combed back and his blue eyes shining with determination. The two guards stood to attention, then opening the doors, letting the soldier in. He entered the room and stopped in the centre of a circular chamber. He was surrounded by other Eltarians of high rank. The soldier bowed out of respect.**

**"Rise Commander Zordon of Eltar." Boomed a voice,**

**"High Chancellor, you seek my presence?" Zordon said formally,**

**"Yes my young soldier. May I ask first, the situation on Aquitar? And I do apologise for pulling you out.",**

**"No apologies required my liege. As for the forces of Aquitar, we have forced Lieutenant Rito into a retreat. Upon the message, I have placed General Dulcea of Phaedos in command. I trust her with leading my men." The young commander reported,**

**"Excellent Zordon. You were always a natural born leader. Now, I have received word from Ninjor that he has finished creating the Power Coins." Said High Chancellor. That caused Zordon to frown.**

**"Power Coins your Honour?",**

**"Yes, coins infused with great power, the spirits of the Dinosaurs and will turn the tide of this never ending war with Lord Zedd and his wife Rita Repulsa. You must go to Ninjor, he will be waiting for you on Phaedos. Guard the coins with your life and bring them back." Zordon bowed upon hearing his new mission.**

**"I will not fail. When do I leave?",**

**"Now commander! If Zedd and Rita find out, we will all be doomed!" High Chancellor said in a rushed voice. "There is a combat carrier waiting for you." Zordon bowed once more and immediately left the room. There's no way on his life that the enemy will get their hands on the Coins of such great power.**

**_ Three Hours Later… _ **

**_ Time Unknown… _ **

( ** _Scene: Temple of the Ninjetti, Phaedos_** / _No POV_ )

**Zordon landed his ship on Phaedos' desert. It was the only area that had a large clearing. Phaedos is home to the Ninjetti, the masters of it is Dulcea and Ninjor. While Dulcea happily took Zordon's position on Aquitar, so Ninjor took over in protecting the Temple until her return. Zordon turned off the ship's engines, grabbed a small reinforced chest to place the Power Coins in and opened the hatch. Zordon turned back to his companion. An automaton named Alpha 5. They befriended each other on the planet of Edenoi, his creator was named Lexion and seeing they became fast friends, Lexion let Alpha join Zordon back to Eltar.**

**"Alpha, make sure nothing happens to the ship. If something goes wrong, contact me immediately. Hopefully, I will not be long." He then walked out of the ship,**

**"Don't you worry Zordon!" Alpha called out and pushed a button to close the ship's hatch, behind Zordon. Commander Zordon stepped out the ship and began his trek to the Temple of the Ninjetti.**

**It was a tiring walk, but Zordon made it eventually, he found his old friend Ninjor meditating. Ninjor was a blue armoured warrior, very skilled and not to be underestimated. The two of them were a team not to be trifled with. In their youth, when Zordon was a stoic, but kind hearted man, Ninjor was the exact opposite. He wasn't lazy, he worked and trained hard, but he has pranked Zordon so many times he lost count. One time he set Zordon and Dulcea up as a practical joke, but unknown to him, there is a thing going on between the two warriors. They have kept their relationship secret. Funny how love finds its way in a time of war.**

**Ninjor was not like this however; he was once a handsome young man, sleek black hair, soft brown eyes, perfect dimples, sharp angular cheekbones and adorned in navy-blue Ninja garb, all the females of Eltar would chase after him. Who could not resist his cheeky smile and playful wink? Let alone his muscular frame and six-pack. Ninjor is a skilled ninja and was often sent out for infiltration missions to retrieve vital enemy intelligence. Then for the first time, he and Zordon were sent to the front line, they fought valiantly and bravely, until his friend was seriously burned by fire. In order to save his friend's life, Ninjor's body was placed in untested armour. His chances of surviving were zero to two percent. Miraculously, he did survive and he was not bitter at all. He knew Zordon was saddened at his injury and the fact he could never see his friend's face again.**

**"Zordon my friend!" Ninjor exclaimed, standing up. "How are you my young General?" He patted Zordon on the back. The young soldier chuckled, patting Ninjor's shoulder in return.**

**"I am fine Ninjor. Alive as you see. Also, it's Commander now.",**

**"You raised fast in the ranks. How is Dulcea?",**

**"She is leading my men fine. Rito will not be long retreating." Zordon answered, which only in response, got a groan by Ninjor. He raised an eyebrow. "What!? You asked how Dulcea was!",**

**"Zordon you are my dearest friend but… DO YOU THINK I AM A BLIND IMBECILE!?" Screeched Ninjor. Zordon had to cover his ears.**

**"Ninjor what in the Great Power are you talking about?",**

**"You and Dulcea! You're in love with each other!" Zordon scoffed. He thought he and Dulcea hid their relationship well enough! Even Dulcea herself was quiet about it, keeping that knowledge to herself; just like her Spirit Animal: The Owl. The owl is full of knowledge but will retain certain information. In this case, it has backfired terribly.**

**"I am not courting Dulcea of Phaedos!" Zordon denied in a flustered manner. However, his friend in navy armour could read right through him.**

**"I know you are! Do not deny it great commander!" Ninjor was mocking him now. "I've seen the way you look at her! You smile a lot more when she's around! When I visited the two of you before the war, I caught you looking at her backside!" Zordon blushed deeply, there's no way he can deny it now. Ninjor knows him too well. "She does have a great ass by the way." He pondered.**

**"NINJOR!" Yelled Zordon defensively and utterly mortified; trying to push away the image in his mind. He loved pushing his friend's buttons.**

**"I even caught you glaring at some of the men of Eltar behind her back! Do you want me to carry on the list!?" Joked Ninjor,**

**"No! No! You're right. I'm in love with Dulcea. Happy?" He moaned, finally caving in. Zordon was here to get the Power Coins, not play catch-up! Especially when there is a war going on across the galaxy!**

**"As long as you are happy. I am happy. Are you going to ask for her hand?" Zordon swore many explicits in his Eltarian tongue. If he could see his friend's face, he was smirking with pride that he was able to break down a Commander, three times decorated for Bravery into the foolish, naïve boy he once was. If he could do so, he'd punch Ninjor right now.**

**"Ninjor! Give me the fucking Power Coins!",**

**"Oh yes! The coins!"**

**Ninjor walked over to pick up a tray. He approached Zordon, who had the chest open. The coins presented to him were beautiful to look at. He does not know how Ninjor created them or what type of power he tapped into, but he did it. They could turn the tide and end the war! On each coin, there was an engraving, a Tyrannosaurus, Saber-toothed Tiger, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Mastodon and a Dragon; represented as a three-toed talon. Six Power Coins, meaning six skilled and worthy warriors to wield them. Ninjor placed each coin, one by one inside the box. Zordon could feel the power from them, they were powerful indeed. They glowed a particular colour: Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black and Green. High Chancellor was not exaggerating their power and it would be disaster if Lord Zedd got them.**

**"Let me lead you." Closing the box, Zordon followed behind Ninjor, returning to the ship. They both reached the ship, only to find their enemies waiting for them. Zordon and Ninjor jumped back. It was Lord Zedd's wife Rita Repulsa, daughter of the overlord named Master Vile, not much is known about the family. Zordon knows Leiutenant Rito is the son, the younger brother, while on Lord Zedd's side, he has one known son: Thrax and he possesses the same cruelty and thirst for power as his father. They are really the true embodiment of the phrase: Like father, like son. Rita was joined with her foot soldiers: Putties. While lacking in intelligence, they can be overwhelming in large groups. Zordon tucked the box close under his arm as he unsheathed his sword, as did Ninjor; his two-handed katana.**

**"Surrender the coins and no one will get hurt!" Rita demanded,**

**"The Power Coins will never fall into the hands of evil you vile witch!" Zordon snarled. How did she find out!? Unless there was a spy within the Court! How else could she have found out?**

**"You love making things harder for yourself dear Zordon. Putties attack!" The Putties charged at Zordon and Ninjor. The two of them were an unstoppable fighting force. In fifteen minutes, the foot soldiers were defeated. Angered, Rita released a bolt of lightening from her staff, causing both warriors to dodge. Ninjor managed to move, but Zordon tripped, dropping the box and sent the coins flying!**

**"No!" He yelled out, as he managed to grab the five closest Power Coins. He accounted for the Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and Green Power Coins. The powers of the Tyrannosaurus, Saber-toothed Tiger, Triceratops, Mastodon and Dragonzord were safe.**

**Unfortunately, the Pink Power Coin; the power of the Pterodactyl rolled towards Rita. She picked it up carefully and examined it, cocking her head to the side.**

**"The Pterodactyl Power Coin. It will do." She mused,**

**"Drop the coin!" Growled Zordon, raising his sword.**

**"Sorry! Finder's keepers!" Rita laughed, teleporting with the coin. Zordon had a distraught look on his face. He fell to his knees. He failed. He let the coin fall into the wrong hands. Ninjor felt his friend's distress.**

**"Zordon snap out it! You still have five Power Coins! We'll get it back!",**

**"I failed." Muttered Zordon, "I couldn't stop her!",**

**"Enough my friend! Come on!" Pleaded Ninjor, trying to tug his friend onto his feet.**

**"I'm sorry!" And tears formed in Zordon's eyes, as he lost his composure and cried. He failed the mission. He let not only Eltar, but the entire galaxy down.**

( **Flashback Ends** / _Tommy's POV_ )

Zordon finished his tale. I felt really sorry for him, he thinks the coin falling into Rita's hands is his fault! And he thought so for years! It must have been hard on him, knowing this was on our mentor's conscience. I sighed. Everyone was sorry for Zordon, we've never heard such defeat in his voice. He noticed we were worried for him, he's become somewhat of a father figure to us and to him, we're like his children. Suddenly, Zach and Billy yawned.

"Rangers, it has been a long day. Go home and rest. Do not worry about me, I will be fine.",

"Alright. Thank you for telling us Zordon." I was really being sincere. Zordon doesn't open up much often about his past. He did sound relieved to get it out him though.

"You asked for the truth and that is what you all deserved. Goodnight rangers." We all teleported out of the Command Centre. I do hope Zordon has come to terms with his mistake. It wasn't his fault.

_ Next Day… _

_ Tuesday… _

_ 8:50… _

_ 21th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Oh man! Why me!? I forgot about school, but I'll make it to class. Just have to grab my stuff for English. Once again, I found Kimberly at her locker. I hope she doesn't bite my head off like last time. I walked over to her. Please don't try to kill me! I gave Kim my usual friendly smile.

"What now Tommy?" I stayed undeterred by the coldness in her voice. What's going on with her!?

"Look, I'm going to be straight because I'm sick and tired of it! Is something wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" Kim slammed her locker, glaring at me.

"Nothing is wrong Tommy! Now leave me alone!" She said angrily. Out of the corner of my eye, am I seeing things or did her eyes flash? No! Don't go back to that theory! Kimberly is not the Pink Ranger! Silently, I gathered my books, turned my back when suddenly… I got hit by a wave of energy. I dropped my schoolbag and found myself vanishing.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

I smiled, proud of my handiwork. I tucked my Power Coin into my pocket, picking up Tommy's schoolbag and placing it into his locker, then closing it before someone got suspicious. I turned to find the Red Ranger; Jason in front of me. He smiled at me.

"Hey Kim. I was wondering if you'd like to spar again." He offered,

"I wish I could, but I'm busy today. Maybe tomorrow?" I suggested,

"Tomorrow is fine. See you later Kim!" Jason walked off. Wow, he was totally oblivious to his friend's disappearance. It will be too late by the time they find out. After I sit through detention, I'm going to give Tommy a visit. I'm not going to let Goldar have all the fun. I chuckled a little, I knew my eyes were flashing again.

"One down, four to go." And I walked off to get to class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think I made Kimberly too evil in this. Well, you know what they say: never get on a woman's bad side. That's a wrap!
> 
> As you can see, I have not yet introduced Scorpina and I left out the absence of the Zords. So there will be no Solar Ecplise scene. It's bad enough the Rangers' are lacking the chest plate! I didn't want to be any more cruel!
> 
> Oh well. Bye!


	5. Pink Ranger Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers learn who's finally behind the helmet and figure out how to help free her from Rita's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter up! Finally! Now personally, I feel this isn't my best chapter and I felt I got bit lazy on the Dark Dimension scenes. Well, I'll let you be the judge of that. As you can see, no Scorpina, I couldn't find where to introduce her. So yeah, another two chapters to go and the epilogue!
> 
> I thank you all for supporting this! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Pink Ranger Unmasked

* * *

_"We know what we are, but not what we may be."_

\- William Shakespeare

* * *

  _Ten Minutes Later…_

_ 9:00… _

( _Scene: Dark Dimension, Unknown Location, Space_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I groaned as I recovered consciousness. Rubbing my eyes, my blurred vision cleared, so I pulled myself up. I assessed the situation: I stood in a large room, surrounded by metal bars, mist covered the entire area and it was at knee height. What is this place? Where am I exactly? Last thing I remember was talking to Kim to see what was going on with her. Still and all, I got the cold shoulder from her, then I got zapped. Whatever this is, it's not good news. I tried my communicator, but all I got was static. Great, communications are offline here.

"Welcome to my dimension, Green Ranger." Said an all too familiar voice. As if my day couldn't get any worse! I did a three-sixty, to face Goldar. Of all enemies to be stuck with, it's him. I got into my fighting stance. I pray the others realise I'm missing, because I don't know how long I'll be able to hold off Goldar. Damn it! My morpher is on the other side on some pedestal, but it looks like it's just put there. I bet it was Goldar while I was unconscious. I don't see a protective shield surrounding it and my communicator is practically useless. I have to figure out how to reach it! Please find me guys! And fast.

_ Three Hours Later… _

_ 12:00… _

( _Scene: Garage, Cranston Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

Jason and I walked towards Billy's house. Thankfully we had a half day today due to the younger grades having parent-teacher meetings. Billy offered myself, Jason and Tommy to come over to his place to see a new project he's working on. Tommy is sometimes the last one, so it won't be surprising if he's running a little late. Zach is busy giving dance lessons in the Youth Centre. The both of us reached the garage, I reached out my hand, pushing the door handle down and we walked in.

Billy heard us, looking up from whatever he is working on this time. I hope it's a little more downscale since the Body Switching Incident. I do not want another similar situation, if anyone's going to be Billy's second guinea-pig, it'll be Jason or Tommy, he might be too bad. I'll just sit at the side and happily translate.

"Hey you two! Great we have this half day, right?" We couldn't help but agree.

"So, what are you working on this time Billy?" I asked him out of genuine curiosity,

"Well then. Let me explain the principle of my new project for next year's Science Fair."

We totally lost track of time as Billy explained his new project. Its not surprising that he's getting ready for the next Science Fair. It's an annual thing in Angel Grove to encourage youths into Science, Technology, Engineering and Maths, STEM for short. In general, it's a fun day for everyone, while Billy enters, myself and the rest of the boys help out in setting up the stalls; a great way to get the community together too and showcase hidden bright minds of the future. My thoughts ran back to Kimberly, she's been acting cold and hostile, which is unlike the girl I first met. Not to mention, Kim has been distancing herself from us too. She's been acting like this since the appearance of the evil Pink Ranger.

Chances are slim, but could she be the… no Trini! Do not cross that line. Kimberly is not the Pink Ranger! She doesn't know we are the Power Rangers! Stupid gut instincts. All of us have been keeping that secret of ours low key, hush-hush. However, I did notice that Tommy is generally late, but he does eventually arrive. He hasn't arrived and now, I'm getting worried. If he ran into trouble, oh great Green Ranger would've of called us by now. Jason noticed my worried look and walked over to me.

"Everything alright Trini?",

"Tommy is taking way too long. He should be here by now, even if he runs late." Jason copped on to what I'm saying.

"You're right. It isn't like Tommy. Should we try contacting him?" Billy caught onto our discussion and grew worried himself. Jason activated his communicator.

"Tommy? Tommy do you read me?" Static. He tried again. "Tommy come in!" Still more static.

"It seems like Tommy has gotten himself into a perilous situation."

"I agree Billy. Let's head to the Command Centre and we'll get Zach." We teleported off to the Command Centre.

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Dark Dimension, Unknown Location, Space_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I dodged a swing from Goldar's sword, lashing back with a Roundhouse Kick into his stomach. Goldar took a few steps back. I maybe powerless at the moment, I can at least rely on my skills as a martial artist. I don't know how long I've been fighting him, but I can't let myself tire now. My friends expect  to come back alive. My parents will expect me to be home for dinner! I am not going to die here! I raised my fists. Time to dance again. I charged at Goldar, letting out a battlecry.

_ 14:05… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

Everyone landed inside the Command Centre, Alpha turned to see us, Zach was last to enter. Then our mentor Zordon saw the worried looks on our faces. He knew there was something wrong and it concerns Tommy. Geez, that guy has a knack for finding trouble, along with Jason. No wonder the rest of us nickname them the Troublesome Duo. I walked over to Zordon.

"Zordon, Tommy is missing. Do you think we can locate him?",

"Alpha will do his best, but it seems like he is not here on Earth. It will take a while to locate him." All of a sudden, the alarms went off. No please! We do not need this right now! It's Tommy who's top priority! "Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe." We all did and lo and behold, it was the Pink Ranger.

 _"Rangers! Come out and face me! Unless you're too scared!"_ She taunted. Pink Ranger is waiting for us. I swear if I could remove that helmet, I will knock out the person underneath and give her a concussion! Or how about a coma!? We will make her regret waiting for us to arrive. It looks like we'll have to do this without Tommy. We all got into position.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!",

"Triceratops!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" We teleported.

_ Three Minutes Later… _

_ 14:08… _

( _Scene: Limestone Rock Quarry, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

We appeared before the Pink Ranger, who was waiting for us patiently. What I noted was her new weapon; a sword. Great, first her Power Bow, now a sword!? We unsheathed our main weapons; Jason, his Power Sword, Billy: Power Lance, Zach: Power Axe and mine: Power Daggers. Pink Ranger swung her sword, showing off but trying to intimidate us too.

"Don't look so tough without your Green Ranger?" She mocked,

"What did you do to him!?" I demanded,

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Pink Ranger charged at us and so did we. Pink Ranger ducked low from a sword swing belonging to Jason, which she countered with an uppercut across his chest. Sparks flew from his suit as he was thrown back into the air. Billy and Zach tried to double team, but the ranger was too skilled! She dodged all their attacks like it was nothing! Pushing back from the two, I leaped in. The Pink Ranger took out her blaster, switching it Blade Mode. I sighed, this was never going to be easy anyways.

"Well Yellow Ranger, we never really got a chance to dance." Pink Ranger quipped,

"Please let us help you!" I begged, "To Rita, you're nothing more than a pawn!",

"That is not true!" Both us moved forward as our weapons clashed. This went on for God knows how long. Unlike the last encounter, I made sure I didn't tire myself out too quickly. I raised my daggers high, but only for the attack to be blocked by her sword. I know she's adept with a bow, but she sure learned fast in the art of Swordsmanship. I'm sure she'd put any sword wielder to shame.

"You improved Yellow, but I have one thing to say.",

"What's that?" I growled,

"Have more awareness on the battlefield!" I looked. Shit! Pink Ranger pressed the trigger, sending a bolt of lasers into me at point blank range. I flew back, landing painfully on my back. Fuck! She must've switched the weapon mode when I wasn't paying attention! Damn it! She's smart! Then Jason came to my rescue and he was not one happy camper. The two of them clashed head on like a pair of bulls, fighting with much ferocity!

_ Same Time… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I'm laughing at Zordon's Rangers. They completely fell for the fake! It was a stupid distraction. Oldest trick in the book. My Empress casted a spell to create a clone of myself, a realistic one too. Rita informed me that the Rangers got their mentor back, so now I have to go back and get rid of Zordon once and for all, then I'll give old Tommy a visit before Goldar gets too zealous. I quietly landed behind that annoying robot. Carefully approaching, I was within arm's reach of it, pressing the Off Button. The automaton shut down. At least that thing will be out of my hair now. I stared at Zordon.

"We meet again." I said simply,

"Kimberly, you must fight Rita's spell. This isn't you!" I clenched my fist. Zordon knows who I am! He had many opportunities to tell his Rangers my identity right off the bat! Yet he didn't. Why?

"How is it you know who I am? Even at our first encounter?" I crossed my arms. Why am I talking to the enemy when I am supposed to banish him! I better speed things up.

"Because I can hear the real Kimberly crying out to be freed. The corrupted Pterodactyl Spirit has locked you in chains in your own conscience." Said Zordon,

"I grow weary of this! Say goodbye. This time for good!" Before I could even touch the panels, I didn't realise the automaton behind me turned back on and next, I found myself entrapped in a force field. No! Zordon stalled me long enough until that robot's back-up system activated! Then, the robot, Alpha; that's his name? Approached me, he was going to remove my helmet. My eyes flashed, not this time. I focused my dark pink energy and sent out a shockwave, shattering the shield, surprising Alpha and Zordon.

"Better luck next time!" I said to them, growling because of my failure. I teleported out. That was too close, I know I would never be able to infiltrate the Command Centre a third time. No matter, I have to give Tommy a visit.

_ Ten Minutes Later… _

_ 14:18… _

( _Scene: Dark Dimension, Unknown Location, Space_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I began to use the surroundings to my advantage, more specifically the knee-high mist. Goldar can be pretty dumb sometimes, as he slashed his sword all over the place. So, shitty peripheral vision to boot? He got close though, as I silently and narrowly dodged his sword. I'm only a few steps from my morpher! Come on Tommy! You can do this! I shuffled a little bit more, I was finally within reach of my morpher! I leaped up and grabbed it. Goldar turned, surprised. I smirked back at him, my confidence hitting an all time high.

"Now you're in trouble Monkey-boy!" I went into my stance. "It's Morphin' Time! Dragonzord!" Nothing happened! I tried again. "Dragonzord!" Oh fuck me! Goldar laughed.

"You're powers are useless here!" I attached my morpher to the back of my pants and resumed my fighting stance. Then, we had another guest and one, I really didn't want to see. It was the Pink Ranger, armed with a sword. That's new.

"Move along Goldar. Green Ranger is mine!",

"How did you get in here!?",

"That is for me to know and you to never find out!" She snarled. I think these two kind of hate each other. This is interesting, but Goldar has always been cocky. "Get out of here, before I make you!" Not wanting to get her bad side, Goldar complied, teleporting out of the room. Pink Ranger swung her sword.

"Finally, you and I have some alone time.",

"You wear the suit of a Power Ranger, yet you work for Rita!",

"And I will faithfully serve her!" She countered. I prepared myself for another round. Let's dance! I ducked underneath from the swing of her sword, I quickly followed it up with a flying roundhouse kick. The Pink Ranger performed a backflip, then slid across the floor doing a fast Triple Side Kick. I was very lucky to be able to block them, otherwise, it'd be a very painful land on my back.

For some reason though, that move looked very familiar, it's exactly the same finisher Kim performed to beat Jason in a friendly sparring match! Could it be her? It's too much of a coincidence! No Tommy! Don't think that! Kimberly is probably training at her club right now while I'm fighting for my life!

"No so tough without your morphing abilities?" Pink goaded, "Won't matter, I'll have you dead before you know it!" Before I could process things, I was swept off my feet, landing hard on my back. Oh Jesus! I just had to jinx things about landing on my back! I'm going to need Physical Therapy in the future. The Pink Ranger had the tip of the sword pointed towards my throat. I stayed absolutely still. In my head, I was saying a silent prayer to either let this be painless or the others have located me and are prepared to teleport me. The evil Ranger raised her sword, then brought it down, but at that split second… I was consumed in a bright green light and teleported.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

The Green Ranger will finally fall at my hand! I brought my sword down on him, but then… he teleported at the last minute! Disappearing. A loud clang filled the room as the Sword of Darkness met the hard floor where Tommy was supposed to be laying. I looked around, anger building up inside of me! Fuck!

"What!? No!" I yelled out in disbelief. I had one chance and I lost it! Damn his friends! One more second and Tommy would've died!

_ Moments Later… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I opened my eyes, to find myself on the floor of the Command Centre! I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Oh god! That was way too close for comfort! Far too close. Man! Jason wasn't kidding that Pink Ranger seems to have a vendetta against me. I wonder why though? It is because she sees me as an equal in skill? Who knows. So far, I managed to fend her off unmorphed, she'll be sure to up her game. I smiled upon seeing the others.

"It's great to see you guys! One more second, I would've become Dragon Chop!" They all winced. I guess that means they have been on the receiving end of Pink Ranger's new weapon. That thing holds a lot of power, it's not to be underestimated. I then noticed Alpha was a little shook.

"Alpha did something happen?" Zach questioned,

"Before we managed to locate Tommy, the Pink Ranger you four have been fighting was a fake!" Jason and the others jaws dropped. They thought they were fighting the Pink Ranger, when I was battling her in the Dark Dimension! Jason explained how he fought off the Pink Ranger, then when he charged up his Power Sword, the finishing attack caused his opponent to vanish in pink mist. Wow, they fell for the oldest trick in the book! "The real Pink Ranger infiltrated the Command Centre once more! Thankfully I managed to stop her, but before I could even remove her helmet, she escaped!" Then something hit Billy, like a little lightbulb lit up in his head. Billy walked over to the panels.

"Alpha, were the Bio-scanners turned on when the real Pink Ranger attacked?",

"Why yes! They were! I was about to turn them off for system maintenance but I'm glad I didn't!"

What does this mean? Can the scanners reveal who the Pink Ranger is? If that's the case, we can finally help her! Break Rita's stupid spell on her. Billy and Alpha fiddled with a few buttons to analyse the data, which took a couple of seconds.

"OK guys. The information has been uploaded onto the Viewing Globe." Billy informed,

"Remember Rangers, whoever the identity is, friend or not, she must be treated like the enemy until the spell is lifted." Zordon advised. We all nodded, confirming we will abide by his word. "Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe." We stared at the Globe, an image came up; revealing a young our age, brown hair and when she turned, smiling, our hearts dropped upon seeing the face. No! No! It can't be! The scanners have to be wrong! It can't be her!

"Zordon it can't be true!" Trini whispered out of shock,

"It is so Trini. I am sorry Rangers, the scanners are true. The identity of the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger is Kimberly Ann Hart."

I can't believe it! My… my instincts were right, all along! I just didn't want them to be true. Rita! You have crossed the line! Kimberly was an innocent girl! Although, for some reason I felt a bit light headed all of a sudden. What's going on with me? Maybe I can't comprehend my shock. Maybe I should just… my world went black.

( _Jason's POV_ )

I couldn't believe my eyes! The girl who bonded to us so quickly at the point we have become fast friends, who I see as a sister, is the evil Pink Ranger! Rita is going to pay and she will dearly once we break Kim out of her spell. All of a sudden, I heard someone collapse, which sounded like a tsunami striking onto hard ground or an asteroid striking Earth. I twirled around to see Trini checking on Tommy. Please don't tell me Kim severely wounded him! He appeared fine! Trini checked for a pulse, then gave us all a reassuring smile.

"He only fainted." We all sighed in relief. Whoa, I didn't take Tommy to be the fainting type. I'm so teasing about this to him when he regains consciousness or when we spar. Boy, this will be forever engrained in my memory! I'm pretty sure Kim would have that effect on him, spell or no spell. Tommy then came back to his senses.

"Don't make me wash the Zords!" Everyone laughed. He's awake now. "I had this dream that the evil Pink Ranger we've been fighting was Kimberly." Now, our faces fell. I gave Tommy a despairing look. He's sort of in a denial stage, at least it isn't the Tommy Oliver Guilt Complex.

"Tommy, bro… that wasn't a dream. Kimberly is the Pink Ranger we've been battling. I'm sorry man." Tommy shook his head.

"It's OK. At least we know who we're facing. I'll confront Kim about it, I'm sure we'll see her at school and she won't deny it!"

We all had a sense of renewed energy about us, now that we know the identity. All we have to do free Kimberly from Rita's clutches and convince her to join us.

_ Next Day… _

_ Wednesday… _

_ 8:40… _

_ 22st August 1993… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I walked into the school, feeling a little more confident than normal. I know who Kim really is, I know she will not make any attempts to deny it since she is hellbent on destroying all of us. As usual, I found Kim getting her books, but before I could even approach her, she walked away. Damn it! I'll be sure to get her at lunch. I remember before all this happened, I'd find Kim practicing her technique on the mats or exercising on the gym equipment, then Trini convinced her to learn Tai Chi with her.

Surprisingly, Kim found it very relaxing, especially after she works herself too hard. So most hours after school, leading up to the Saturday Kimberly didn't show up, Trini was waiting at the end of the mats for Kimberly to finish polishing up her Kickboxing, then they start. There was something about Tai Chi that Kim found very soothing. I even asked her one day if she would like to learn a little Karate with me and some Kata too. On the rare occasion, we all found her on the beam, doing some flips, twirls the works. It's like she hasn't forgotten her Gymnastics at all. That was the girl I fell for, before Rita decided to stick her nose in.

Sadness overwhelmed me, to think that this young girl has been forced against her will into mine and the others' Ranger World. She probably didn't ask for any of this, just a normal life; make friends, go to class, avoid bullies and just… have a life. Becoming a Power Ranger, for all the wrong reasons, was definitely not on Kim's list. I went over to my locker to pull my books out for first period. I will confront Kim though.

_ Four Hours Later… _

_ 12:40… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I entered the Juice Bar, my eyes scanned the room. I didn't see the others here, but I saw Kim. She's managed to avoid myself and the others at school, during the class she sat away from me. Now, she can't run. She was training, using a punching bag. She hit the bag with much ferocity and intensity. She didn't even realise I was standing behind her. She paused to take a breather. I crossed my arms as she turned. I glared at her, then she returned it with a similar gaze of her own. I could see her body tensing, like she was holding herself back. It's like she wants to beat me up in public, but she can't.

"What do you want?" She growled. I decided to be straight with her.

"I know who you are. We know you're the Pink Ranger." I said to her, in a hushed voice.

"Well good to know you finally figured it out. I didn't want it to stay secret forever.",

"Kim I want to help. Zordon wants to help." I pleaded,

"Well you can't! It's time we settle this once and for all Tommy Oliver. Because I'm getting tired of you!" I stood up straight.

"How do you propose we settle this?" I questioned,

"Limestone Quarry tonight. I trust you won't be late. Don't even think about inviting your friends." Kim snarled, her beautiful brown eyes flashing dark pink as a warning. Deep inside, my heart almost fell. What did Rita do to her?

"If it's the only way to free you, so be it." Said I "And trust me, I don't plan on it. The skirmish is between you and myself!",

"You better start planning your funeral. You will die Oliver! Then Jason and the rest of your friends will be next." Kimberly brushed passed me, grabbing her gear bag, walking out of Ernie's. I hope he hasn't noticed anything weird with his niece, otherwise he may put two and two together. Then that, would not be good news for us all. It wouldn't be good news if he told our parents, then Kimberly's mom.

I wonder how Ernie and his sister would react to find out their daughter/niece has been fighting us for god knows how many days! To think that kind-hearted Kimberly is working for evil. I feel determined now, I will free Kim from Rita's control, even if it kills me. I don't even know how to break the spell, but… I'll figure it out. Kim is right, it's time to end the feud between us and release her from the spell.

_ Six Hours Twenty Minutes Later… _

_ 19:00… _

( _Scene: Limestone Rock Quarry, Angel Grove_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I teleported down to the Rock Quarry. I told the others that I was helping out my parents with something. They fell for my lie, I hate lying to them, but I promised to follow Kim's conditions. At least, unlike other villains, she won't renege on a deal made. I clenched my fist, I'm ready for this. I'm here for one purpose only and that's to free Kimberly! She hasn't arrived yet, so I stood there and waited.

"I see for once you arrive on time." Said an all too familiar voice. I turned around, seeing Kim. "You're usually a late comer, not great at time management."

"Well, a deal is a deal. I'm here, alone. No one followed me.",

"Good." Kim got into a morphing stance, so did I. "It's time to end this." You're right Kim. It is. Time for the showdown to begin.

"It's Morphin' Time!" We both yelled out,

"Dragonzord!",

"Pterodactyl!"

We both stood in our places for a tense thirty seconds. Kim had her sword unsheathed, while I had my Dragon Dagger out. We spent a little time circling each other, neither of us wanting to move too quickly. The first strike matters. Finally, we both charged at each other, at the same time, ready for the clash of our lives. Both of us leaped up into the air, raising our weapons and last thing I'm sure, the two of us only remember, is hearing the clang of metal on metal and sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! The battle will conclude in the next chapter! As for Tommy fainting, it always happens to Kim, so why not Tommy? Catch you on the flip side!


	6. Guilt of the Pterodactyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly has been freed from Rita's control, but can she forgive herself for the damage she has caused?

Chapter 6: Guilt of the Pterodactyl

* * *

_"No guilt is forgotten, so long as the conscience still knows of it."_

\- Stefan Zweig

* * *

  _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

Myself and my friends decided to spend some time in the Juice Bar. We normally don't hang out this late, but since we have a test next week; a Multiple Choice Question (MCQ), which I hate with a vengeance because they induce so much paranoia! It's not even funny! I rather sit through a series of essays, projects and Short Answer Questions (SAQ) than god damn MCQs. Who invented them anyways? Unfortunately Tommy couldn't be here with us since he told us, he is helping out his parents with something. Well, Tommy will have a lot of catching up to do, but Billy will gladly help.

I still can't comprehend the fact that Kimberly is the evil Pink Ranger! It'd be interesting to see what the Pterodactyl Power Coin saw in Kim, regardless if the power was corrupted or not. Our Power Coins chose us by floating towards the respective Champion of the Power. I feel bad for Tommy, I do know he has a undeniable crush on the petite brunette, who could possibly beat the crap out him or anyone if looked at the wrong way. There's a reason she boasts a Grade Two Black Belt and has the title of State Champion. Sure, her fighting skills are remarkable, I mean she held her own against Jason, a Black Belt in Karate; a completely different style and still and all, Kim knocked his ass to the mat in five minutes. She even successfully blocked his deadly move: The Tornado Kick! Tommy is usually lucky to block that.

I have to admit, the Power Coin chose well, bringing Kim into the Ranger Universe, on the wrong side. Funnily enough, the spell Kimberly is under, is stronger than normal. Yesterday, I decided to stay back with Billy to go over some data with him. I noticed that scanners analysed the strength of Rita's spell, it has increased significantly before she was given that new sword. Zordon and Billy even agreed with my theory. Wait! That's it! Whatever that sword is… it's strengthening the spell! Making it… almost permanent, unless we destroy it. Destroy the sword, we free Kimberly and we can convince her to join us!

Suddenly, our communicators went off. No one was around the Youth Centre and Ernie was in the kitchen, so it was safe enough to open the communication line. Jason answered.

"Is something wrong Zordon?",

 _"Yes Jason, the situation is dire. Teleport to the Command Centre with haste."_ Our mentor ordered.

"On our way now." We all stood up and then teleported to our Headquarters.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 19:05… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Loaction, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

We landed in the Command Centre. All of us stared at Zordon, waiting for an answer from him. What's so urgent? Jason asked the question on our behalf.

"What's wrong Zordon?",

"Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe." We turned as the Viewing Globe turned on. To our shock and dismay, it showed Tommy and Kimberly engaging in vicious combat. What the fuck is Tommy thinking!? Why did he lie to us? I swear when I get my hands on him, I'm going to smack him upside on the head! Everyone was in shock, Zach was wide-eyed, Billy's jaw dropped and Jason had a look of worry on his face. Of course, Jason did say there was dangerous rivalry between the two, even though Kim went after Jason too. He was able to hold his own against her as well, but not to the same extent as Tommy, who faced Kimberly unmorphed. I turned to Zordon.

"We have to help him!" I exclaimed,

"I understand your concern Trinity, but we cannot interfere. This is between the Pink and the Green Ranger." Zordon rarely uses my full name; he always calls me Trini, but in dire situations to make me see things clearly, he uses it.

"Zordon we can't just stand around and do nothing!" Argued Jason,

"Yeah! We can't leave him like that!" Zach added,

"And the chances of Tommy winning this fight are fairly low!" Said Billy,

"You must have faith in Tommy rangers. He will find the find the strength to free Kimberly from Rita's control. For now, Tommy and Kimberly must battle it out."

We watched the heated fight. Alpha looked like his circuits were going to spark and fry due to the suspension! It was a tense fight indeed. Both Kim and Tommy were fighting hard, we could hear each distinct sound as their weapons clashed. Tommy has to destroy the sword to free our friend. I just hope he'll figure it out. Their battle went on for what felt like a solid hour, how are they not tired!? It must the adrenaline and the fact the rivalry is fuelling their need to continue. Suddenly, Kim unholsters her Blaster, switching it to Blade Mode. Be careful Tommy! For all I know, she could pull the same trick like she did on me! Who knew Kim could be such a strategist.

Meanwhile…

( _Scene: Limestone Rock Quarry, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I rolled underneath the swing of Kim's Blade Blaster, following a block after her sword comes swinging in. Our weapons locked, both of us exerting equal amounts of pressure. I can definitely see that Kimberly has been training. We both grunted, neither of us wanting to give in or lose the clash of brute strength. Suddenly, I was thrown back, from being shot at point-blank range from her Blade Blaster, which was now in Blaster Mode. Damn it! How did I not see that!? I clutched my chest, groaning from the pain inflicted. I'll have a nice bruise in the morning and I could hear my suit sizzling. I can't give up now, I'm here to set Kim free from Rita Repulsa's service and that is exactly what I'll do!

With renewed strength, I pulled myself up. I rushed towards Kim, slashing my Dragon Dagger down hard, so hard it caused her to falter. My mind went completely blank. I focused on the reasons why I'm facing Kimberly alone. I kept up the pressure, managing to knock her Blaster out of her hand. The battle between us became a fast and furious Swordplay. Finding the strength, I kicked Kim back, causing her to stumble a couple of steps back, clutching her stomach. This is it. I have to destroy the sword! Maybe it's linked to the spell. I have no choice, time to dance with Lady Luck. Powering up my Dragon Dagger, the blade glowed entirely green and then… I threw it, aiming for the sword.

The Dragon Dagger stayed true to its mark, as it clashed with the weapon, knocking it out of Kim's hand, doing severe damage. I knew she couldn't block my attack in time. Kimberly fell to her knees, the sword landing in front of her. Did I destroy it? Then… something happened!

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

I never felt so weak in my life. I was just defeated by Tommy Oliver, the Green Dragonzord Ranger. My weapon, the Sword of Darkness that was bestowed to me by my Empress, laid in front of me, but I felt something. As I reached out for my weapon, the sword vanished into thin air. It was destroyed and I felt something break inside me, like chains just disintegrated and broke. Some kind of dark pink energy was released from my body, demorphing me.

I noticed a piece of a small broken mirror on the rocky ground of this abandoned quarry. My eyes flashed pink and suddenly, I had control over my own mind again. I managed to pull myself up, I still feel weak, but right now… I'm just so confused. What happened?

"Kimberly!" A familiar voice called out. It was Tommy. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw four beams of light land not too far from me. The coloured light died down, revealing Jason, Trini, Billy and Zach. Tommy powered down, out of his Green Ranger suit. I looked at everyone.

"What's going on? What happened?" My mind was still fuzzy over the past events. The Original Five looked at each other nervously, wondering who will risk answering my question. It was Jason who braved it.

"You were under control of Rita Repulsa. She made you the evil Pink Ranger to destroy us, but Tommy managed to free you from her spell." I gobsmacked, my friends! Rita put me under some mind control, making me her faithful servant, a warrior to do her bidding without question! Oh my god! All the damage I must have done! Not only them but to Angel Grove! I would probably be hated by the general public if I was to show my face in my ranger suit! My silence went on for much longer than the rangers would've liked and of course, Trini could see my subtle distress.

"Kim! Believe us when we say it's not your fault! Because it isn't! Rita is to blame, she used you!",

"But I hurt you all! Worse, I captured Tommy, sending him to the Dark Dimension!" All the memories of my past actions are now flooding in like a flash flood. "I stole the Pterodactyl Zord from you, used it to lay hell on Angel Grove, then I sent Zordon to some random system in Space and thrashed the Command Centre! What's worse? When I wasn't being a ranger and carrying out my daily life, I was so cold and mean towards you all!" I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back. I can cry when I get home.

"Kimberly, we don't blame you for what happened! We forgive you!" Zach added,

"How can you guys be so forgiving? I don't deserve it!",

"Because you're the victim here Kim. You had no control of your actions and you have a chance to redeem yourself!" Said Tommy,

"How?",

"Come to the Command Centre with us. Speak to Zordon." Billy said to me. I knew this would happen! They're trying to offer me a place on the team, Zordon is going to forgive me as quickly as the others did. I can't do this! I'm not ready, not yet. I felt the teleporting device Finster made on my left wrist. Just to remind myself, the design is the exact same as Billy's, with a few modifications. It has a tracker, a teleporting mechanism, allowing me to go wherever I want and communication controls. The communication and tracking part of the device, I can turn off when I want to. That time is now, I need to be alone for a while. Take in everything. I shook my at the others, their faces was just pure shock, thinking I would go back to Rita. I'm not, I'm going home.

"I'm sorry." I pushed the button and I teleported in a pink beam of light.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

We all looked up as the pink streak that was Kimberly, teleported off somewhere. I can tell it's not the Moon Palace, she is one hundred percent free from Rita's control. Destroying the Sword of Darkness released the final hold on her. I understand this is all a shock to her, she needs time. Time to reflect on the recent events of the past week or so. She couldn't believe that her normal civilian life would turn to becoming a Power Ranger, but on the wrong side and it has hit her hard. Everything that has happened, has come at her like god damn bullet train slamming into her full force. Jason however, was not a bit happy. He was even pacing!

"This is crazy! We have a Pink Ranger on the loose! We need to get her to Zordon!" He said in a raised voice

"No Jason!" I growled, "I know Kimberly has done some bad things.",

"Ha! Understatement of the year!" We all glared at Zach. "Sorry. Bad timing." He admitted, rubbing his neck.

"She needs time to process this. We're not going to force her into anything. We let her come to us!" Jason scoffed, in a cold way, which is unlike him. What's gotten into him! I had the rivalry Kimmy, not him!

"Dude, bro. Think about it, there's a window of opportunity for Rita to take back her precious Pink Ranger and put Kim under an even more powerful spell! We barely survived her!" I was beginning to get angry. He can be narrow minded at times, I know before Kim became evil, she and Jason got close very quickly. I admit, I was jealous, I thought there was chemistry between them. Trini made me quickly open my eyes to see it was just a sister-brother relationship.

"You make it sound like she tried to kill us!",

"She did try to kill us! Might I add she nearly succeeded? Kim's like a sister to me OK, I'm sorry if I sound cold. But she didn't give us a chance to scan her, make sure the spell has fully worn off! She could still have traces of Rita's spell lingering inside her!" He argued, however, his voice became calm. In the background, Trini was trying to contact Kim through the communicator. No such luck. Seems like Kim wants to be off the radar for a while.

"I can't contact her. Maybe we should try the old school method." She suggested,

"One of us show up at her doorstep?" Zach guessed,

"Only one though. All five of us will cause Kim to hage an anxiety attack." Jason, Zach and I stared blankly at him.

"Kimberly would panic." Trini translated,

"Trini, you should go, you're her best friend. You understand her." Trini shook her head slowly,

"It should be you Tommy. You connect to Kim in a deeper way compared to the four us. You talk to her." I sighed, it's always me, but Kim seems to listen.

"Wish me luck. Head home you guys and rest. I'll contact you if I can get to Kim.",

"Good luck bro. She'll listen to you without a doubt." Jason encouraged, patting my back. I pressed a small button on my communicator and teleported in a flash of green.

_ Two Minutes Later… _

_ 20:47… _

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I landed outside the front door. Thankfully no one was on the street, so I'm not busted. I straightened out my shirt to make myself look presentable and not that I look like I have returned from a war zone, but I'm certain Kimberly is equally worse for wear too. I took a deep breath, of course her mother is here, that's going to scare the crap out of me because I never met her. If there's anything scarier than monsters, putties, Rita and her goons combined, it's meeting the mother of the girl you have one hell of a crush on. Once I regained my courage, I knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps, and the door opened. It was Mraining. Hart or… oh man! I don't know her maiden name. I know she's divorced, so I guess it's safe to call her miss. I may as well stick to Ms. Hart.

"Can I help you young man?" She asked me, looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh yeah. My name is Tommy Oliver. I'm looking for your daughter; Kimberly? Is it OK if I speak to her Ms. Hart?" Her eyes widened as if she recognised me. Did her mom befriend one of my parents during her own High School and University days?

"So you're the young man she keeps talking about! Let me see if she's in her room." So Kimberly must have mentioned me to her before the whole Evil Ranger broke out. Ms. Hart walked off to find Kim. I crossed my fingers in my pocket. Please let her be there. Shortly afterwards, Kim's mom returned. "She is here, but she's not in the mood to speak to anyone. Come back when she feels better."

I was a little disheartened, but Kimberly at least deserves to have her privacy respected. Like I said to Jason, she'll come to us when she's ready. Yet, we could do with some Pink Power on the team.

"Thank you Ms. Hart." I smiled and I walked away. I feel useless. She's taking this really hard. Wallowing in guilt is going to destroy Kim unless she faces it. She's fighting her own battles now and that's her demons.

I contacted the others to update them, once I found a quiet corner.

"Hey guys.",

 _"Did you speak to Kimberly?"_ Trini questioned,

 _"Is she OK?"_ Zach said suddenly. Billy and Jason said nothing, they're just listening.

"Kim is blaming herself real bad. She gave her mother an excuse to avoid talking to me.",

 _"Poor Kim. I didn't think she'd be hit this hard."_ I can tell the Yellow Ranger is worried for her.

"The after-effects are the worst, more so than the evil actions.",

 _"What's the next protocol?"_ Billy actually said something!

"We give Kim her space. Let her take this in and she will come to us, in her own time.",

 _"Alright. Jason out."_ We disconnected. Kim is hurting, I want to teleport into her room and be there and hug her. But I can't, Kim must fight this battle. The battle with yourself is worse than an actual opponent. You are your own worst enemy. It's late, I decided to go home and call it a day.

_ Four Days Later… _

_ Sunday… _

_ 2:15… _

_ 26th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove_ / _No POV_ )

Kimberly was tossing and turning in her bedsheets, as a nightmare tightly gripped her mind. She was once more dreaming of a scenario had the Rangers were unable to save her. Or they did, but she refused to join their side and continued to work faithfully with Rita. For the past four days, it was a nightmare of a similar, reoccurring dream of her time as the evil Pink Ranger, sometimes she would find herself standing the pitch black surroundings of her deep conscience, facing herself. Her dark side, which she decided to name Ptera, to separate herself from her.

Kimberly is her light, good normal self, the Yang side. Then there's Ptera, her dark, evil alter ego; she's Yin. Ironically however, they balance each other and there's never dark without light and reverse. The Pink Ranger knew she could never fully be rid of her dark side, only bury her and hope she never rises again. But, she knows Ptera is just a figment of her imagination, she's not real. Her mind is playing tricks. Right? There's no way after being evil, her own powers would create an alter ego!

The reminder she has after being freed from Rita's spell, is when Kim is agitated, jealous, angered and enraged, her eyes still flash a dangerous, menacing pink colour. The nightmare finally relinquished its hold on her mind, as Kimberly shot up from her bed, gasping for air, heart rate increasing and covered in cold sweat.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

I counted to three in my head before exhaling, then repeat. Inhale, count to three; exhale, count to three. It was the same method I used whenever mom and dad blew it at other and I desperately needed a coping mechanism so I wouldn't burst out crying. Once I managed to slow my heart beat to a more comfortable rate, I sat up, pulling the bed quilt off me, then stared at the clock; 2:15. I sat up, burying my head in my hands. How much longer can I go on avoiding Tommy and the others? I skipped out on three days of school; I'm sure Billy has stock piled those seventy-two hours worth of notes for me. Trini has been constantly ringing my housephone, I heard from mom that Ernie is worried about me, cause he is being asked continuously by the gang about me. Tommy comes calling every now and then, but I refused to answer the door.

I don't understand how they can forgive me so quickly. Well of course they don't blame me, but it's the fact I can't forgive myself! I should've fought harder against Rita's control, but then it was near impossible to break by pure will alone when I accepted the Sword of Darkness. I felt invincible with it, until Tommy destroyed it. My god! How can I face them? How can I face Zordon after sending him away to some random region in space? I deserve to be stripped of these powers, after the way I used them, can I even be trusted if I joined Tommy's team? Will I just end up causing a dynamic shift in the team?

I fell back onto the bed and sighed. What am I going to do? I do enjoy being a Power Ranger; the strength, the adrenaline and the rush of power. After watching and reading news headlines and articles of them, I would imagine what it's like to be one of them Yet I became one for all the wrong reasons. I wondered why there wasn't a Pink Ranger on the team, everything that happened explained why. My Power Coin was in the hands of evil for who knows how long! I'm going to have to make some serious decisions now, and they'll require my need to be alone for a long while. It's Sunday now, so I may take another skip on school. I really do need to be by myself, gather my thoughts. Just today and tomorrow, most of Monday I hope.

_ Next Day… _

_ Monday… _

_ 12:50… _

_ 27th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I walked towards the gang with my lunch in tow. All of us seem to be in a rather glum mood, Trini especially. We're all worried about Kim's wellbeing, we haven't seen her in school, she refuses to answer any of our calls. I popped over to her house on a number of times, Trini tried normal and not so normal methods to contact Kim. The normal method is ringing the house phone, the not so normal: using the communicator. Kimberly still has it switched off, she can't go through this alone! We have to do something!

I even teleported to the Command Centre after school two days ago to talk to Zordon. After the Pterodactyl Power Coin was purged of all evil, by that, I mean returning to its normal bright gold colour and not that horrible near black. Zordon could sense the doubt and inner turmoil Kim was going through, deep inside she was crying out for help, though she wanted no one to hear her. The spirit of the Pterodactyl Zord was begging Zordon to find a way to ease her holder's pain. Unfortunately, our mentor gave a reply, similar to the one I said: give Kim her space. She will come around and he will be waiting for her arrival. I hope Kim won't leave it too long, she knows Rita does not rest.

_ Four Hours Thirty Minutes Later… _

_ 17:20… _

( _Scene: Oliver Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I was at my desk doing homework. Everyone decided to give Kim a break, she must be scowling at the fact we're constantly contacting her. I understand she want wants to be alone, but she does realise she is not truly alone. She has us, she can come to me or Trini. The whole gang even! Like I kept telling them, Kim will come to us when she's ready.

I finally finished my homework, so I decided to have a nap. My parents are shopping, so they won't be back for another while. I laid on my bed, about to close my eyes when I heard the phone ring. I sighed, getting up from my comfortable bed, I walked out, heading down the stairs to get the house phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Tommy Oliver speaking." I greeted politely,

"Tommy? Oh thank god! It's Caroline." Caroline? Oh wait! Is that Ms Hart on the phone? I frowned. She sounds distressed.

"Ms. Hart, is something wrong?",

"It's my daughter Kimberly! I- I didn't hear any movement from her room, so I went in to check. She wasn't in her room! She left no note! It's like she just got up and vanished!" Kim's mom was on the verge of tears. Oh god! Kim what are you doing? Ms Hart isn't aware her daughter is a Power Ranger, but it should remain that way. I can't let her know Kimberly's problems are Ranger related.

"Don't worry Ms. Hart, myself and the others will find Kimberly!",

"Thank you Tommy. Let me know as soon as you find and know anything!",

"I will Ms Hart. I will." We hung up. Millions of thoughts went through my mind! What if Rita kidnapped her again! No, otherwise Zordon would've contacted us. But Rita would never play the same trick twice. I sighed, activating my communicator.

"Something up Tommy?" It was Jason,

"Jason, there's a problem. Kimberly's mom: Ms. Hart, she rung me moments ago, saying her daughter is missing. We have to find her. Fast.",

"Oh shit! I'll contact the others immediately and we'll search Angel Grove together. Starting with Kim's usual places.",

"Good thinking Jase. I'll see you soon." Don't do anything stupid Kim!

_ Two Hours Later… _

_ 19:20… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

None of us have seen Kim so me we freed her Rita's evil spell. She's taking the events hard and she hasn't spoken to any of us. Suddenly, Caroline rings Tommy's house, finding it in the phonebook, telling him Kimberly is nowhere to be found! Jason then informs the rest of us. We feared that Rita may have taken her again. We left contacting Zordon as a last resort, so we searched the usual places for her. The park, the lake, the Kickboxing Club; for all I know she could be taking out her anger on a punching bag, but she wasn't there. We asked her friend and Trainer Mike if he's seen her, only to give us the same answer. She didn't turn up for his class tonight and Kim generally trains twice during the day!

We checked the school, up and down. Some parts of the school remain open for students, but nothing. I'm really fidgety now, we're running out of places. The Youth Centre was our last chance, her uncle may have seen her! Tommy jogged in front of us, we found Ernie outside. We called out to him.

"Hey Ernie!" He spun around and saw us.

"How can I help you kids?",

"Have you seen Kim? Ms Hart; your sister called saying she's missing and we searched everywhere! This is the last place we thought of!" I explained to him,

"You're in luck. My niece is inside, she'll close up for me when she's done. She's a bit bogged down right now, she needs a friend to talk to. Whatever is bothering her, she needs you all.",

"Thanks Ernie!" We bolted inside. At least Rita hasn't taken her. I jogged passed Tommy, only to skid to a halt. I put hand up to stop the others. They slowed to a silent walk. We could hear a guitar being tuned. All of us peeked our heads out. Kimberly was sitting on the gymnastics bar, just finishing up in tuning the last guitar string. Shortly, she opened her mouth and sang. I swear! Kickboxing and now signing!? This woman has many talents! We decided to listen, she hasn't noticed us yet.

_"In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies."_

I listened closely to the lyrics, poor Kim, she's taking this harder than any of us have expected. Tommy is right, the post-trauma of her actions is worse than what did she carried out. She feels lied to and cheated because Rita only used her for her own personal gain. Kim must have realised after being freed, she was noticing more than a mere tool.

_"So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done!"_

She's still asking for forgiveness. Why can't she see that myself and the others already forgive her! She needs to forgive herself. Yet sometimes, forgiving yourself is harder than others forgiving you.

_"I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done!"_

I hear it in her voice, Kim wants to start anew, I understand she enjoys the thrill of being a Power Ranger, but she wants to forget her dark deeds and unwilling service to Rita. Forget what she has done as the evil Pink Ranger. Zordon will gladly let her join us, but he'll just be saddened at the fact this young woman, who I see as a sister cannot let go of the ordeal.

_"Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty."_

Our friend wants to start fresh, but she doesn't know how or where to start. Everyone's hearts went out to Kimberly, we could feel the pain she in. She probably wishes she could have been stronger to fight Rita's spell. Find the strength to stop herself.

_"So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done!_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done!_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!"_

The Pink Ranger sounds more certain this time. Maybe through song, she may have found a way to forgive herself. She knows this whole thing isn't her fault, she knows myself and everyone aren't putting her at fault. The person to blame is Rita and her goons. Kim wants to start again and aid us against Rita, we'll gladly accept her help.

_"I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done."_

Kim stopped playing the guitar, we heard her jumping off the gymnastics bar, gently laying down the stringed instrument. We heard her sigh, so I knew this was a good time to reveal ourselves. I was first to let my presence known.

"Hey Kimberly." I said softly. Kim twirled around, ready to morph. Did she think she was being attacked? I don't blame her for that reaction. Her stance soon loosened when she finally realised it was just Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zach and myself.

"Oh… hey." Hey!? That's all you can say girl! Although I could hear the awkwardness in her tone. "What are you guys doing here?",

"Your uncle let us in and also, your mother is worried sick about you. She rung me." Tommy explained. Kim groaned a little.

"I wanted to leave a small note, but I just needed to be alone for a while. Guess my actions took the opposite effect on her.",

"Affirmative. Ms Hart has come to the conclusion you have gone off the radar." Kimberly chuckled at Billy's statement before I could even translate.

"Well, I better let her know that I haven't vanished off the face of the Earth. Though it can happen when you're a Power Ranger." The three boys and myself stared gawking at Kimberly! How can she understand Billy! I thought I was the only one who could translate him to plain basic English! Kimberly picked up on our shocked faces. "Understanding Billy is like trying to understand Shakespearean English. Read the little things guys."

Now that made Tommy, Jason and Zach feel very stupid. I'm sure if Zordon were here, he'd be laughing at them. I patted Kim's shoulder.

"Great, I could do with another translator." With that, Kim stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sorry Tri, but that's your job." I feigned disbelief. How dare she leave me on my own to translate Billy! Then, Kim pulled out the keys of the Youth Centre. "Well guys, we can talk outside. I promised my uncle to lock up." We all nodded in agreement.

Tommy placed the guitar back to where Kim said she got it, Jason, Billy and Zach waited outside. When Kim checked the surroundings of the Juice Bar was clear, we exited the building. Kimberly closed the door, inserting the key, locking it. Kim turned around to face us, we all knew she was ready to talk. Jason suggested we sit down at the park, which she agreed to, so we made our way there.

_ Ten Minutes Later… _

_ 19:30… _

( _Scene: Park, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Once we made it to the park, Trini found a bench for us to sit on. Some of us sat on the bench, while the others made themselves comfortable on the ground. I looked at everyone, they knew I was beating myself up for everything I've done. I take it they understand why I went silent on them, refused to turn up to school and talk to them, left ,y communicator switched off. Spending some alone time allowed me to reflect on the events that transpired. I was aware of the Power Rangers, I just never expected to be roped into it, against my will. All I wanted was to live a normal life, nothing out of the ordinary, but of course, in Angel Grove, since when was anything ordinary? Finally, I spoke.

"I guess… I should start with how sorry I am. For everything, especially when I trashed your Headquarters and sending your mentor into Space." I said sheepishly,

"Kim, how many times do we have say to it? We all forgive you! None of this was your fault. Please put it behind you." Tommy said. All I did was smile at him.

"You're right. It is time I put this behind me. That is why I'm ready to speak to Zordon. Can we do it tomorrow after school?",

"Of course Kim!" Trini said with excitement in her voice, "You don't need to ask! He will be glad to meet you!" Then something else popped into my mind and despite the fact I only knew the gang for a few days, before I fell under Rita's shitty mind control spell, I wanted to invite them somewhere. They have the option to refuse if they wanted to.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I questioned,

"Fire away Kimmy." Said Zach,

"I wanted to tell you all this, before all the crap happened; I'm training to compete in a Charity Kickboxing Tournament. I am doing it on behalf of Angel Grove's Children's Orphanage." Everyone looked surprised, when Tommy opened his mouth.

"Kim! That's wonderful! Myself and the others have been raising funds to prevent the orphanage from closing! But donations are slow coming in. May I ask what's the prize?",

"It's prize money worth one hundred-thousand dollars.",

"Do you realise that will save the orphanage sister!" Exclaimed Jason,

"I do. So I was wondering do you want watch me compete?",

"Hell yes!" They all said at the same time. I laughed lightly. These guys are the best friends I've ever had, even though the male-female ratio is uneven. I can Trini needs a another girl on the team.

"So when is the tournament?" Asked Billy,

"September twenty-seventh. Seven pm sharp, admission is free.",

"Kim girl, consider our schedule free, regardless of our outside activities!" Zach teased, but being serious at the same time. Without warning, I was suddenly pulled into a group hug. I squealed out of shock because Tommy pulled me in without warning and before I knew it, I was being crushed by a mass of red, green, blue, black and yellow colours.

They soon released me, knowing I did not want to suffocate. Then Tommy had a look on his face, like he was wondering something. It was very easy to read. I smirked.

"What are you thinking about my Green Knight?",

"Oh! I was wondering what is going on with Rita. Now that her personal Ranger has changed sides." I thought mockingly, looking up at the moon. Of all places to put a lair. I pulled out my Power Coin, noticing it turned back to a lovely bright gold colour, meaning the evil corruption over it was gone. The coin flashed pink.

"If I know my Empress." I joked, "She is probably raging right now and complaining of a headache." With that, we all laughed.

_ Meanwhile… _

( _Scene: Moon Palace, Moon, Space_ / _No POV_ )

Rita was watching the teenage twerps and her fallen evil Pink Ranger fell in for a group hug, it made her sick and she just saw them all laugh. No doubt Kimberly was making a fool of her. Mocking her no doubt!

She couldn't believe it! Her plan was perfect! She swore it was flawless! Earth was nearly her's! And it slipped right through her fingers. Damn that Green Ranger! He was the one that freed her dear Kimberly from her clutches of darkness. She had future plans for the Pink Ranger, like making her Commander of her Army, putting Angel Grove under her command! Now it's all gone to waste! The Power Coin is purified and purged of all evil. Everything just fell down like a ton of bricks!

With that, Rita cried out in a fit of anger and rage, not knowing Kimberly exactly predicted this.

"Oh, I have a headache!" All her henchman made a run for it, not wanting to be near the vicinity of their Empress' wrath. "Curse you Power Rangers! Curse you Zordon! Especially you my Pink Ranger! I will have my revenge!" She ranted, before turning and scolding everyone: Finster, Goldar, then Squatt and Baboo before retreating to her sleeping quarters to continue her wailing.


	7. Five Becomes Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being freed, Kimberly is given the choice to join the Power Rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me about this chapter being short, but it's nice close things in a short and sweet way.
> 
> Just to add: I don't own the song Go Green Go! By Ron Wasserman. Yes, I changed green to pink, but I had to make it fit! So I pray I don't get sued for it! It's mainly for entertainment purposes!
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter!

Chapter 7: Five Become Six

* * *

_"We're a team._

_It's part of our job to help each other out, and to forgive each other quickly._

_Otherwise, we'd never get anything done."_

\- Jeramey Kraatz

* * *

  _Next Day…_

_ Tuesday… _

_ 8:35… _

_ 28th August 1993… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was getting my books for the next class. Thanks to Billy I was able to quickly catch up on everything I missed due to me being ' _sick_ '. Even though I cause alarm for my friends, they understood I needed to be myself to reflect and it really did help. I decided to move past everything I did. Tommy and the others forgave me so quickly, the problem was me, I couldn't forgive myself. Now, I'm ready to meet their mentor Zordon. I placed another book into my bag, it was for English. Once I had everything, I zipped up my schoolbag and walked off to Ms. Appleby's class.

I reached the class, entering and took my seat next to Tommy. He greeted me with his usual warm smile, which I returned. It's kind if weird, we only knew each other for a couple of days; excluding the ones where Rita turned me evil and I tried to literally kill him and his friends, but we seem to have this instant connection. It's like we can communicate with each other by just speaking through our eyes. Although, how could he still have a crush on me after I tried to outright murder him? If it wasn't for him though, I'd still be working for Rita. If I'm honest with myself, there's something… addicting about being evil, but the not the good kind and I experience that first hand.

"I want to thank you for… freeing me." I said to him, quietly,

"It's good to have you back to normal Kim." Tommy said, sounding relived. I can say the same thing too, I'm relieved as well to be free of Rita's control. Before I could respond, Ms Appleby walked into the classroom. Time to read more _King Lear_ , the Education System has to pick one of the most saddest and tragic plays. Seriously! Three-quarters of the main characters die! This is sadder than _Romeo and Juliet_! That reminds me, I have tell Ms. Appleby I want to accept the AP English classes. This is going to be a long forty-five minutes.

_ Eight Hours Fifteen Minutes Later… _

_ 16:50… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Tommy and I entered my uncle's Juice Bar. We then found the others sitting in their usual places, waiting for us. We walked over to them, Tommy sat next to Jason, while I took my seat next to Trini. I can tell she's quite happy to have another female on the team, though she seems to get on with the guys well enough, but you do need girl company every now and then. Jason informed us that he already ordered our food for us, no doubt the usual. They promised to take me to the Command Centre after we eat.

I just realised now that I'm a Power Ranger, I'm going to have to keep this secret from my mom and Uncle Ernie. They may start questioning where all my future injuries are coming from, so I'll have to lie every so often. I hate the idea, but it's the only way to keep them both safe. Last thing I need is one of them or both, being used as leverage by Rita and her goons. Actually, the thought of that will just seriously piss me off and Rita will not want to see me angry. Trini then, broke my thoughts.

"We're glad to have you back Kim." She said,

"Tommy said the same thing. It could've been worse if I was still under the spell.",

"Girl! You were god damn scary when evil!" Exclaimed Zach,

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still sor-" I was cut off by Jason,

"Kimmy! We've been through this last night! And if you say sorry again, I'm going to kick your ass!",

"And that went so well. If I remember correctly, the last time we sparred and fought, I was the one doing the ass kicking." Jason held his tongue, his face going as red as his t-shirt, while everyone laughed their heads off. Tommy was clutching his stomach, I thought he was going to die by own laughter!

"Jason man, you just got burned!" He wheezed,

"Burned!?" Zach laughed, "If Kim's words were actual fire, he would've suffered Third Degree Burns!",

"Aw come on guys! Lay off my poor big brother!" It's true, I honestly see Jason as a brother and he looks at me like I'm his little sister. I gave him a hug, in an affectionate sibling way. I swear people would mistaken that we knew each other since we were in baby nappies!

"I love you too little sister." Jason took a quick bite out of his burger, "You owe me another sparring match!",

"Oh come on big brother! Cut me some slack!" I said in an exasperated tone, which caused everyone to laugh once more. Yup, people would instantly come to the idea that Jason and I were brother and sister, separated at birth! After an hour of talking and outright insulting each other in playful banter, we finished our meals, paying my uncle and thanking him.

We all walked out of the Youth Centre and found a quiet area. I looked left and right to make sure we were in the clear. When I felt it was safe, all of us pressed the button on our communicators simultaneously, teleporting to the Command Centre.

_ Five Minutes Later… _

_ 17:35… _

( _Scene: Command Centre, Desert, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself and the other landed inside the Command Centre. I had a good look around, all the damage I caused was fixed; the panels and all the wiring I ripped out, were all repaired and fully functional. I saw Zordon, back inside his Energy Tube. Without warning, I brought my hand to my temple, rubbing it to ease the small headache. I had a sudden flashback to what I have done here. Maybe I thought about this too soon. I thought I was ready, perhaps, I'm not as ready as I thought I would be. I didn't realise the others noticed me having doubts; I felt a hand on my shoulder, giving me a comforting, gentle squeeze. I looked to see it was Tommy and I stared right into his dark puppy-brown eyes.

_"Are you OK?"_ He asked through his eyes. I concentrated to reply to his question.

_"I'll be fine."_ We smiled at each other. I'm pretty much betting that the others are dying for Tommy and myself to just get together. They felt a bit awkward since they obviously noticed Tommy and I had a very brief conversation using just our eyes. Then Trini suddenly had a look on her face, like she just reminded herself of something. What ever it was, she boldly walks towards Tommy and gives him a sharp slap, upside on the head. I jumped back out of reflex.

"Ow!" Tommy cried out, "What the fuck was that for Tri!?" And then, he rubbed his head.

"That, is for being an idiot when you decided to face evil Kimberly alone! ALONE!" The boys winced at Trini's temper. Yup, never mess with a girl. As much as I wanted to watch this scene in amusement, I couldn't let Tommy continue in getting the brunt of Trini's wrath, so I stepped in.

"Trini, relax. Anyways, it's not all on Tommy. When I was evil, he and I made a deal to fight each other, one-on-one undisturbed.",

"Oh, sorry Tommy. You still deserved that though!",

'I guess I did." Tommy replied sheepishly. Then, Zordon cleared his throat to get our attention. We all turned. I stepped forward.

"Zordon, I know words won't mean much; but I am really sorry, for everything I have done, especially to you." Zordon must have seen the sad look in my eyes, hear the guilt in my voice.

"There is nothing to be sorry about young one. Kimberly you are a victim of Rita's control and I hold no resentment towards you." Those words mean a lot to me. Zordon doesn't hate me, he knows everything I have done, wasn't my fault. I was carrying out Rita's orders, like a slave. "Kimberly, the choice is yours, but I am sure my Rangers wanted to ask you the same question: will you join the team and help us fight against Rita Repulsa?" That's the question I knew I was going to be asked. I looked away for a moment, I sensed everyone was holding their breath. Come on Kim! Say yes! What better way to redeem yourself! I took a deep breath, praying I won't be making a mistake. I could say no, but would the coin pick someone else to wield it, or is it just me, who is worthy? Or I could work alone or just help the Rangers when they really need me. I'd be like a freelance Power Ranger, but I shook my head of these thoughts. I know my answer and I am certain about it.

"Yes Zordon. I will join your team." I said, bravely and ain't conviction, "They do need some Pink Power and… the Dino Megazord's chest plate back." I finished, chuckling a little.

"Yes please. Do you realise how ugly the Megazord looks without it!" Jason teased, which I responded with a playful punch to his chest. However, I can imagine; Jason seems to have an ego, I will immensely enjoy in knocking down by a peg or two.

"You have made a wise decision Kimberly. I just warn you though; there are three sets of rules that all the rangers abide by." OK, I did not see that coming, but rules are rules. I am used to following them because there are several of them in Kickboxing. Though, this is on a more serious and greater scale.

"List them out Zordon." I told him, which he gladly did.

"One: Never use your powers for personal gain. Two: Never instigate a fight, unless you are forced to and three: Never reveal your identity outside the Ranger Circle."

"I promise faithfully to abide by them as a Power Ranger.",

"Welcome to the Ranger team Kimberly." I was crushed in a hug by everyone, all sounding happy that I'm on their side now. I should also ask Billy to make me another communicator, I don't want to wear the one Finster made me; it's just a mere reminder of my service to Rita. Suddenly, our celebration was short lived when the alarms went off. Are you fucking serious! I was hoping to go home and do homework after this and spend some time with my mom! I groaned as we all faced the Viewing Globe. Great, it looks like Goldar wants to settle some scores and has brought some Putties too. Is he really that smart? I mean can he really take on Jason, Tommy and now, me? He's really pushing his boat. Well, I can't complain. This is the life of a Power Ranger.

"Hey Kimmy," I turned to Jason, "You want to lead us in the morph?",

"Jason! You're the leader!" I exclaimed,

"As the leader, I'm asking you to lead us in the morphing sequence." I saw that playful twinkle in his eye again. He is definitely going to be the death of me! Sometimes, I wonder why I didn't give Tommy some company in the Dark Dimension? I did have a chance to teleport Jason too. Oh well. I smiled back to him and Jason took that as confirmation. I stood in the front, my right arm behind my back. To my left was Zach and Tommy, then to the right was Jason, Trini and Billy. Here we go, my first fight on the side of the good guys!

"It's Morphin' Time!" I yelled out and we all raised our morphers.

_Fin_

* * *

_"Go Pink Ranger, Go!_

_Go Pink Ranger, Go!_

_Goldar's gonna get you tonight._

_Don't let evil Rita, put a spell on your mind._

_Go Pink Ranger, Go!_

_Go Pink Ranger, Go!_

_Go Pink Ranger, Go! Go!_

_Go Pink Ranger!_

_Go Pink Ranger!_

_Go Pink Ranger!_

_Go Pink Ranger!_

_Go Pink Ranger!_

_Go Pink Ranger!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! See what I did there? I hope it's not illegal to change a lyric, but if you sing in your head, it still sounds equally as cool as Go Green Ranger Go!
> 
> As of now, this story is technically finished, but I promise, the Epilogue will be coming up!
> 
> Later!


	8. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pink Ranger prepares for the Charity Tournament and save the orphanage from forced closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I hope you like it!
> 
> I don't own the song: Fortress by Dala. All rights reserved!

Epilogue: The Tournament

* * *

  _"Never compete with someone who has nothing to lose."_

\- Baltasar Gracián

* * *

  _Next Month…_

_ Friday… _

_ 6:00… _

_ 27th September 1993… _

( _Scene: Hart Household, Angel Grove Residence, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

My alarm clock went off, bang on six o'clock. God damn it! I was having such a good dream for once! I brought the pillow to my head, hoping it would dampen the noise from the alarm. It didn't seem to be working, so huffing in annoyance, I reached out and turned off the alarm. Oh right! The competition is tonight, Mike has his club closed so that he and I can train for the day without distractions. It's annoying that the tournament is held on Thursday, which meant I had to take the day off from school, but my mom called to notify my teachers. If some of them didn't hear, my friends will vouch for me, they are coming to the tournament anyway.

A day off school is worth the sacrifice. The orphanage is the reason I'm doing this, so apart from having fun, a good fair spar and sportsmanship, it gives me drive to win. I'm going to put all my determination into winning the prize! That orphanage is not closing down! Not on my watch! I got up from my bed, brushed my teeth and got dressed into some loose clothes. I then moved on to make my bed and next, eat a large breakfast, because I'm going to be burning so many calories! Probably more than Jason and Tommy combined.

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen, finding my mom cooking a fry. Now that's what I'm talking about! The calories from them aren't going to stay in my body very long, but Mike promised that we would take breaks every now and then, he'll even let me hang out with my friends when they're on lunch break. He knows I'm going to need moral support from them, he can see how close I am to them. Mike did interrogate me about the boys: Tommy, Jason, Billy and Zach. He didn't seem impressed that there were more boys than girls, I had to explain to him that Tommy and I are very close friends; that is actually up for debate, then Jason, Billy and Zach are like brothers to me. It shut him up for a while, he seems to like Trini though, but… can I really suppress my feelings for Tommy? Sure he has his faults like I do, but… in my eyes and his, we seem to be perfect for each other. I'm going to get major berating by Trini as to why I'm not acting on my emotions and listening to my heart.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I do not need these distractions when I compete. Mom set my plate in front of me, to her surprise, I dived right into it. I heard her chuckle lightly. Damn it! I'm getting eating habits from Jason! Mom sat down across from me.

"You excited for the competition?" She asked me,

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited. It's been a while since I last competed, but I am doing this for the orphanage." I reminded her,

"Of course. I am so proud you are doing this for such a good cause." Mom smiled,

"Well, with the Government being an ass on the budget, I couldn't let it shut down.",

"Just try not to get hurt." I mentally groaned. I swear I'm going to have to read the whole rule book to her with Mike! I am going to be fine! "I will be there to watch you though.",

"Thanks mom." I finished my breakfast, suddenly looking at the clock. It's already quarter to seven! Damn it! I'm going to be late and Mike will make me do twice the number of laps than normal and fifty push-ups! I got up, running out into the hall, grabbing my gear bag and bolted out of the door. I swear my mom is rolling her eyes at this stage. I'm praying now Rita will give myself and the others a break, otherwise I'm flying up to the Moon Palace with the Pterodactyl Zord and shoot them! I made a break to Mike's Kickboxing club.

_ Five Hours Forty Minutes Later… _

_ 11:40… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

I sat beside Jason, bored as ever in Maths class, praying for this to be over. First reason: I'm starving, second reason: I am bored out of my skull because Kimberly isn't here with us, due to the fact she's squashing some last minute preparations and training and thirdly: I'm dying for seven o'clock to come as my best friend is competing! Just another few minutes before lunch break! Kim promised to meet us at the Youth Centre then. Of course her trainer isn't that mean, he knows our new Ranger needs to break.

I looked at the board once more, quickly writing the last set of notes about Applications of Integration. Finally, the bell rang. Myself, Tommy, Jason, Billy and Zach all jumped, rushing out of the classroom. OK, we're all hungry. Tommy however, looked more excited, he couldn't wait to meet up with Kim. That boy better make a move on our little spitfire in pink, before some other asshole tries to get her attention. We all placed our bags into our lockers and taking out our lunch money, then we made a run for the Youth Centre.

_ Forty Five Minutes Later… _

_ 12:25… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Myself and the other Rangers ran into the Youth Centre, dying to to sit down and catch up with Kimberly. I was first to enter, followed by Trini, Jason, Zach and last Billy. Kimberly was already inside waiting for us, but beat us to the food. My mouth dropped, what the hell was she doing at training!? She was wearing her Gi and underneath her jacket was a pink tank top, tied together by her Black Belt. Jason watched in amazement as she chowed down on two burgers and a large portion of fries, with a large glass of water. I bet all those calories aren't going to stay in her body for very long. Geez, and I thought myself and Jason had a large appetite.

I walked over to Kim and sat down, looking at her teasingly. She knew why, instantly going red, which caused me to chuckle, in turn, Kim pouted as she placed her second burger down.

"Stop laughing! I'm not ashamed! If you try the workout regime I do, then you'll know how I feel!",

"What did Mike make you do?" I asked Kim,

"It was um… jog twenty laps; ten clockwise and ten opposite. Unsurprisingly, fifty push-ups and sit-ups, then thirty jumping squats. He went over my technique with me and we had a five minute spar which is normal." Jason and I kind of winced, wow… Kickboxing is harder than it looks. It really kills you on the fitness, Kimberly has mean steel mentality to survive it. Even though I'm fit, Jason and I will be sweating bricks!

"Damn Kim, that's tough stuff!" Jason commented,

"How do you endure such a militant style exercise? I can imagine the strain you put your body under, as well as that energy output. It must be extremely high." Billy said. As on cue, myself, Jason and Zach were looking at Billy like dodos. We looked to Trini but Kim then beat her to the paraphrasing. This will be fun, but I'm sure Trini could do with the extra hand, despite the fact Kim will let Trini do the work.

"All Billy asked was how I can endure such torture." We shook our heads, finally understanding. Trini just sighed, but happy at the fact she didn't have to waste her breath for once. "To answer your questions guys, it just takes the right mental attitude and pushing your body to the extreme.",

"I have to say Kim, you're a tough spunk aren't you!" Zach complimented,

"I'm flattered Zach. Anyways, Mike is letting me off at five, to allow my body recuperate. Then I'll see you all at the stadium.",

"It's Angel Grove Boxing Stadium, right?" Trini questioned. That caused me to raise eyebrows.

"Boxing Stadium? I thought you practice in… oh!" Kimberly sarcastically clapped into my face, while Trini groaned and was face-palming, followed by Jason, Zach and Billy, all three of them either snickering or laughing at me.

"Wow Thomas. Where did you think the words Kick and Boxing came from?" Kim joked. Congratulations Green Ranger, now I have to deal with a sarcastic, sassy Kimberly for the whole, lunch! Then, as if our moment couldn't be ruined enough, in come the idiots of Angel Grove High School: Bulk and Skull. The two strolled in confidently into the Juice Bar, beside me, Kim scoffed as she began to chew mechanically on her burger, and her body language clearly stiffened. Unfortunately for her and myself, Skull noticed her and both of them walked over to us. My own body tensed, I'm pretty sure the others copped onto that, I am clearly not impressed as Bulk and Skull imposed on Kimberly's personal space.

"Hey sweet cheeks. We meet again huh?" Skull was terrible at flirting, completely oblivious to the fact our friend is not interested.

"Get a life you two. Leave us alone!" Kim said, her tone sounding very clipped.

"Aw don't be like that!" Laughed Skull. Trini rolled her eyes, seeing how irritated her friend is becoming and Kim doesn't need this! Not before the tournament! Kim looked at her watch.

"Oh look at the time guys, I have to go. Mike will shoot me if I'm late." Kimberly stood up, only for Bulk to grab her arm, which caused me to stand up. As soon as I stood up, Kim, out of reflex, kicked Bulk in the stomach and flipped him as if he had no weight! Bulk is twice Kim's body weight! Skull was laughing like a fucking idiot, while Bulk was fairly dazed, trying to comprehend what happened. Everyone was laughing, even Kim.

"Well, you know what they say: Hell hath no fury when it comes to a woman!" Jason said, while chuckling.

Kim wiped her hands, feeling quite proud of her work. She said goodbye to all us, patting me on the shoulder and jogged out. Bulk had that coming, Kimberly sure is a little spitfire. It makes my feelings for her even stronger, sure I've been hit on by other girls, but I pushed them away, or was just being shy towards them. I admit, Trini did scare a few off, one them being Veronica St. Claire, although, she was a persistent one. I mentally shivered at the thought of her name; she's the biggest bitch in AGHS! If you think Bulk and Skull were annoying, multiply that by one-thousand! She has been obsessed with me! So obsessed it's not even funny! Also, the annoying ' _popular_ ' girl because she comes from a wealthy family.

It took the whole gang to get her to back off when she obviously did not heed Trini's warnings. Thank god Kimberly never met her, last thing we need is seeing Kim with a blown fuse. After hearing stories from her uncle, Kim has quite a temper to be reckoned with, enough to send fear into anyone. Her temper makes Trini look like a joke! The Yellow Ranger is still scary! With Kickboxing to boot, she is one badass teenager. I hope none of us will see her angry. Billy and Trini checked their watches, oh shit! Back to class already!? I can't wait for seven o'clock to come rolling. I really want to see Kim compete.

_ Five Hours Two Minutes Later… _

_ 16:50… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove Kickboxing Club, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Mike and I were going through my gear before I leave to go home to rest and shower. He'll bring the gear to the stadium and I'll meet him there for sIX-thirty. It's an hour and a half break, might not seem a lot, but it's good enough for me. The last fifteen minutes will be spent warming up my muscles. A pulled torn muscle will be disastrous and worse for my friends because they'll be down a Power Ranger, I don't want to imagine Rita taking advantage of that. My trainer and friend of my mom's; Mike came walking in. He placed the gear on the floor, we broth checked them to see if they were all in peak condition.

"Gloves?" I said,

"Check." Mike confirmed,

"My gum shield, chest and head guards.",

"Triple check." He smiled, "You trained hard for this Kim and you're doing the community a selfless service. I'm proud of you." He patted my shoulder. I made a promise to myself that all these weeks of training will not go to waste. "I'll see you at the stadium Kim. You, rest up and get some food in you!",

"I will Mike. I'll see you later!" I picked up my gear bag, heading for the door and I walked out, making my home.

_ Eighty Four Minutes Later… _

_ 18:30… _

( _Scene: Angel Grove Boxing Stadium, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

This is the one time I'm actually early! It's six thirty now, as I jogged down to the stadium. I thought school would never finish! I finally made it to the stadium; security let me inside, I walked in and I couldn't believe my eyes at the number of spectators to watch this sport! Most of the seats were almost filled to maximum capacity! Suddenly, I heard my named being called, turning to see Jason, Trini and the others telling me to come over. Thank god! They saved me a seat. I went over to them, walked up a few seats into the row my friends are in. I also notified them to save one extra seat for Kimberly's mom.

I took my seat next to Jason, Trini was beside him, then Billy and Zach. We were all pretty excited, this is the first time we have watched Kim compete. I for one, cannot wait to see her in action. At the centre below us, was a large boxing ring. Outside it, was three judges. Kim did say something about keeping her technique perfected, do they judge her on that or is it to make sure that one common mistake does not cost her the match? Are they just there to make sure no one breaks the rules? Or make any move that is illegal in the match? I will have to ask her about this, I didn't think it was this popular. I noted there were cameras around too, I take it this is being filmed live. If Ernie is still taking care of the Juice Bar and Gym, he's most likely watching his niece from the TV and/or radio.

"Hello Tommy." I froze like deer caught in headlights, upon hearing a familiar voice. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I turned, seeing Veronica. She couldn't see I was not happy to see her and what is she doing!? That's Ms. Hart's seat she's taking! Jason and the others turned, all having a scowl on their faces, which she completely ignored.

"Veronica." I quipped, sounding a bit similar to Kim, "What are you doing here?",

"I'm here cause I have to be." She clearly didn't want to be here, "You should already know my daddy runs a business and sponsored this pathetic tournament. Why are you here?",

"My best friend is competing to win the prize for the orphanage." Veronica rolled her eyes,

"Another do-gooder." She muttered. I pretended not to hear that, but I still clenched my fist. She indirectly insulted Kimberly and she thankfully never even met her! "What's her name?",

"She's none of your concern. You wouldn't want piss her off. You being here is pissing me off and ruining mine and my friends' night." I told her bluntly,

"Why you little-" She was cut off,

"If this young man and his friends don't want you here, go find another seat." We all sighed, it was Kimberly's mom! Veronica turned, not liking being told what to do in that tone of voice.

"And who are you?",

"I'm Kimberly's mom and get out of my seat." Not wanting to be on the wrong side, Veronica conceded, getting up and leaving us all. For once, the bitch actually listens. We were all relieved, Ms. Hart has literally saved us.

"Ms. Hart." I greeted, she then shook hands with Jason, Trini, Billy and Zach just waved, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Tommy, call me Caroline." Then, the lights dimmed, the tournament is starting! I rubbed my hands like an overexcited five year old. Time for the show to begin! Everyone in the crowd went quiet as the MC went into the ring, giving us a brief welcome, introduction and how the sparring rounds work. Basically each spar is a Knock-out Round, you lose, you lose. No questions, no complaining. Each round lasts five minutes and the person with the most points win. Alright, sounds a bit similar to the matches I went to and competed, especially when I took part in a Martial Arts Exposition.

The lists of the competitors were shown and who was facing against who. There twenty rounds! So that means there is a total forty competitors. So I assume by the end of the first set, there should only be twenty still standing, second round will have ten rounds, meaning ten, so five rounds after that. By the fourth round, the numbers should half again to five. I bet whoever is at the top of the leaderboard is going to face whoever the final two are in the Top Three.

I saw Kim's name, she's in the tenth round and is facing someone from Virginia! Whoa! People from other clubs travelled this far!? Well, this is a Charity Tournament, so they obviously want to take the money back to their chosen charity or charities. Everyone wants to win the top prize, but surely those who didn't win, must get something for at least taking part. I mean, give those who took a thousand dollars each, that's something a charity will be grateful for! Then, the first two competitors entered the ring, the MC walked off and in comes the referee. Let the show unfurl!

Round after round was much more tense than the other and fast paced too, I must say faster than a spar in Karate. Everyone was glued to their seats and holding their breaths or yelling to encourage their favourite competitor. The tenth round came, at long last. We saw Kimberly step into the ring. I saw her opponent, she's like a foot taller than Kim! But, I guess height doesn't matter, it's all about strategy. Kim will use her height as an advantage. Myself and the others cheered for Kim as she and her opponent faced each other, bowing first for respect.

The referee stood between them and then, his arm moved downwards, slashing the air. Kim was quick on her feet, already getting in a few punches, a combination of a hook and a couple of cross jabs. That's right! You can do this Kim! Her opponent tried to go for Kimberly's head… wait! Are strikes to the head permitted!? It must explain the headgear. It was a foolish move, Kim ducked, retaliating with a sice kici to her torso. The pace kept up and soon enough, the five minutes were over! The referee stretched out his hand to signal them to stop. He caught both their hands, only to raise Kim's to say she won the round. All of us got up from our seats, clapping, Caroline looked extremely proud. She should be, I think she sees that this is the sport that her daughter was born for.

Kimberly told me that her mother did disapprove of her taking up this sport and wanted her to keep up Gymnastics, but her daughter proved her wrong. Now, Caroline accepts Kim's interests. From there, the rest of the rounds flew, I had a look at my watch, it was nearing ten o'clock already. Kimberly is on a high at the moment, the final round is here and she is Number One on the leaderboard, which is great! I didn't realise though, the matches were gender mixed, I almost had a heart attack, so did Caroline when Kim faced a staggering six foot-three inch fella from New York!

I dare say, out of all of my friend's rounds, that was probably the most intense! I wonder was that guy from Kim's old club when she lived there? Were they rivals? I did notice Kimberly fought pretty hard in that one and she fought with a little anger too. It doesn't matter now, she beat him, she's in the final round and is now waiting to see who she will face. It does allow her though to get some much needed recovery. One more round and the prize is just at her fingertips! The second last match was between two people, one from Washington and the other in Florida. By the end of the five mintues, the winner was the Kickboxer from Florida.

There was brief break, then both Kim and the young man were called to enter the ring. Because this is the final round, the spar duration was doubled to ten minutes, might not sound like a lot to us, but to Kim, it is. This time, the guy Kim was facing was somewhere in the five foot range, but still stood over Kimberly by about nine inches or more. I find it hard to tell from up here. The two of them bowed, then… as soon as the referee moved his hand, he couldn't step back quick enough as the two of them went at it.

I dare say there were both evenly matched. Myself and the gang sat at the edge of our seats, holding our breaths or glaring at the ring and staring at the timer. My heart was racing, I could tell Kim's mother was pretty tense as well. The match held everyones' breath. Suddenly, Kimberly found herself forced into a corner, a punch was made, which she attempted to dodge, but the opponent brought his leg up, striking Kim in the chest, harder than any of us expected! It sent Kim flying over the ring and fell onto her back, hard. I swear I could hear the impact from up here! Everyone gasped.

"KIM!" I screamed, getting up from my seat, Caroline moved, allowing me to race down the steps, running towards Kim, to where she fell. I ran passed security, the match was halted. However, by the time I reached Kimberly, she was already standing! She's tougher and more resilient than I expected. I better check on her, she could have damaged her back!

"I'm fine Tommy." I stopped, as she glared at her opponent and her eyes flashed. Oh no! She's pissed! Kim entered back inside the ring again, convincing the referee that she is fine and can continue the match. I stood at the side of the ring, watching as the match resumed.

Kim was a lot more forceful, it's like she got an energy boost! She was all out offensive, the young Kickboxer was forced into a defensive stance, only able to counter when needs be. My friend did not let up though, keeping up the pressure, firing many different combinations at the top of her head. She kept this up, only to finish the match with her infamous and signature Triple Side Kick, as the bell rang; along with her opponent sprawling to the floor, as he couldn't block the attack, and the ref told them to stop. After a brief pause, the referee raised Kimberly's arm! She did it! She won! I stood at the side as Kim shook hands with her opponent from Florida. I heard them exchange words.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to kick you over the ring." He apologised. I could tell he meant it, out of the corner my eye, I saw him panicking, pacing even, when he thought he had seriously injured her. If he did, he could have faced disqualification and suspension from future tournaments.

"It's fine. I had worse in the past. Good match. Congratulations in getting this far." Kimberly replied,

"I had fun and thank you. You deserve this prize anyway." They bowed, Kim stayed inside the ring as the young competitor left the ring. Kimberly looked at me, into my eyes, I smiled at her and through my eyes, I told her:

_"Go claim your trophy and the cheque Spitfire!"_ That nickname will stick to her for a while and it suits her too.

_"I'll catch you on the flip side my Green Knight in shining armour!"_ Her eyes sparkled with a little mischief and playfulness. I really have to ask her out. Now that she won, I believe myself and the others will have to plan a surprise party to celebrate her win. I understand she hates this kind of fuss, but she at least deserves to be recognised by the Angel Grove community. I better talk to them and Ernie, he'll agree to this. Ms Hart… I mean Caroline will want to be involved too if her brother is in on this.

We all watched as Kimberly accepted her trophy and the large cheque. I saw my friends rushing down like a stampede. Uh oh! Without hesitation, I was grabbed, pulled up into the ring. Zach, Billy, Trini and Jason decided to hold the cheque for Kim, while I decided to grab her without warning. She squealed, though no one could hear her, clutching the trophy tight as she could. I sat her on top of my shoulders and lifted her up. Kim raised her trophy, to let others know that Angel Grove, despite being a small town, it's a place where champions are born as well, not just the big cities. I put Kim down as a photographer came forward, asking for a couple of photos for The Angel Grove Daily Mail.

All of us stood in a line. Zach and Billy holding one side, Jason and Trini on the other and in the middle was myself and Kimberly, holding her trophy with pride. I'm definitely asking her out, once I build up the courage. I still don't know if she likes me back. The thought of it scares me, just have to pull the bull by the horns. Just not now.

_ Two Days Later… _

_ Saturday… _

_ 18:45… _

_ 29th September 1993… _

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I got a sudden call from my mom to come to the Youth Centre. I took it as urgent, so I'm legging it down. It's two days since I won the tournament, the prize money is already given to the orphanage and they were genuinely grateful towards me. I even got a card this morning signed by all the staff and the orphaned children. I actually feel good about myself, the orphanage is staying open, donations have increased as well.

Tommy and the gang however, were acting very peculiar, suspicious almost. Tommy was running around like he had errands to do, they're spending a lot more time in the Youth Centre with my uncle and my mom apparently seems to be in on it too. My back twitched a little, causing me to rub it. Yeah, it's still a little sensitive from that fall, but thanks to my powers, the healing process has accelerated, surprising the doctors. I just told them it was pure stubbornness and I would not be beaten by an injury. The advantages of being a Power Ranger. I can also thank god that Rita and her goons have been quiet. They suddenly decided to give us a break.

I reached the Youth Centre, funnily the lights weren't on, but the doors were still unlocked. I frowned as I entered. I made it to the entrance of my uncle's Juice Bar, stepping inside and suddenly, the lights turned on! Everyone jumped out, all yelling:

"Surprise!" With a big banner saying: Congratulations Kim! I breathed to slow my heart rate. All my best friends approached me, crushing me in a hug, which I returned. I couldn't believe this! They planned and set up this surprise party for me!? They shouldn't have! My mom went over to hug me as well.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said,

"Thanks mom!" I turned to Tommy, Jason, Trini, Billy and Zach, saying: "You didn't need to this do all this for me.",

"Now you're just being sincere. You deserve it Kim." Jason said to me,

"You at least deserved to be recognised for your service to this community. You saved the local orphanage from closing." Trini added, which caused me to blush a little. I'm not used to this sort of attention.

"Hey Kim!" Ernie called out, as he revealed the acoustic guitar, "How about you give us a song? Tommy said you'd do it!" I turned to Tommy, who was giving me a sheepish smile.

_"You're so dead Oliver!"_ I growled, staring into his eyes,

_"You'll love me for it."_ He playfully countered. Man! Do I have to sing in front of everyone? With a little encouragement from my friends, mom, uncle and even Mike, I gave in. I picked up the guitar, making sure it's tuned and sat on the stool. Maybe I can use this to hint to Tommy that I do like him, that's now if he even gets the hint. I played the chords, they sound cheerful, but listen closely to the lyrics, there's something… sad about it. Then then lyrics came out naturally.

_"And I will watch you disappear,_

_From my fortress over here._

_And I will never understand,_

_Every heart's a foreign land._

_And I'm so afraid to, so afraid to_

_Love you_

_And I will turn my eyes away,_

_From the harsh light of your day._

_And I have slept through pouring rain,_

_It was all that kept me sane._

_And I'm so afraid to, so afraid to_

_Love you_

_I can't help where I come from,_

_I can't help that I'm so numb._

_I'm dying for my city lights,_

_You're dying from your country life._

_And I'm so afraid to, so afraid to_

_Love you_

_And I have drawn lines in the sand,_

_To remind us where we stand._

_And I build castles while you thirst,_

_They'll fall down but you'll fall first._

_And I'm so afraid to, so afraid to_

_Love you_

_Love you_

_Love you."_

I repeated the last few lines, before finishing the final couple of chords. I rested on the guitar as everyone clapped. I sighed, I wonder if Tommy got the subtle message. I do like you Tommy, but I just don't want to rush things and I was badly distraught since my parent's divorce; I kind of given up or lost hope on love. Why fall for it if people will just hurt you? It's the reasons why I have emotional shields, my fortress, they keep me from giving too much of myself to someone. I personally saw how dangerous the heart is. However, Tommy just breaks them down, he's not like other guys, he's especially, not my father. I can see it in his eyes and his actions. It's just… why am I holding back?

( _Tommy's POV_ )

She likes me! I don't believe it! Kimberly actually likes me, but why did she hold back? Maybe she has good reasons to. I won't rush her, I'll respect her wishes and approach this kind of thing slowly. I will go by her pace. Don't worry Kim, I'll wait for you, whenever you're ready, I'm not forcing you to do anything. Take your time and when you feel ready, I will ask you out. For now, I will remain a good friend to you.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

It's too soon, but one day, one day I will open up to Tommy and tell my true feelings. For now, we remain very close friends and to add, along side my friends, have to keep Angel Grove safe from my former Empress: the Space Witch Rita Repulsa. I will do everything in my power to protect what is now my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Please don't kill me for ending this with Tommy and Kim remaining friends! At least they know they like each other!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Catch you on the flip side!


End file.
